


Santa, send help!

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Does Santa exist? If he does, he better help Junhoe out.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 53
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyoneeeeeeeeee~ annyeong~ it's been a while. I have this another work, this is supposed to be 'mistletoe' but I guess I had a better idea so I changed the title.
> 
> -sorry if this ain't going to reach your expectations.  
> -sorry for typos and other errors.  
> -this might be a little crack  
> -hope u enjoy.

Does Santa really exist?

Whether you said yes or not, Junhoe will definitely believe in him. It's weird that even if it's not Christmas, he thinks of him and sends him a letter in the middle of summer. Yeah, more like hilarious.

But whoever receives his letters, he absolutely knows what's happening to him. It's like this Santa clause becomes Junhoe's human diary, he sends him a letter every month and then. Whatever happened to Junhoe and to everything surrounds him, he'll write it down and gave it tomorrow morning to the mailman.

Hopefully, this year would be different.

"I have good news!!" Jinhwan came running, he halts his steps and tried to recover from the long hasten. It must be important, Junhoe wouldn't discontinue writing just for nonsense and cheap news. "Jiwon's gonna celebrate his Christmas here!!"

"Ah~" he shrugged. But Yunhyeong and Hanbin have different reactions, they came rushing towards the mathyung. It made the three of them excited. Finally, after five years of disappearing, Jiwon decided to have a little vacation from his work. Junhoe couldn't understand... Who's this Jiwon anyway?

Who made Hanbin all giddy in the middle of his composing hour? Who awakes Yunhyeong from his sulking face because they ran out of gas and he can't cook? Such an interesting day or person rather.

After the unwelcome news, Junhoe proceeds to his room. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, he began to write.

_'Dear Santa,_

_This early morning was really weird for me, I don't know what happened to my hyungs and even Hanbin. I don't know why they become excited all of a sudden. Who's this Jiwon that made them like this?_

_Anyways, you know my yearly wish right? I'm hoping for this year. Can you tell me if you're really there?_

_Ps. Please don't make me fall in love this year If he ain't it.'_

He slid the envelope inside of his poem book, where he keeps it until tomorrow so he could remember and send it. What is he wishing every year?

December has begun. thick snowflakes dance through the wind and brushes through his soft skin. Jiwon's sigh was all visible, he rubbed his hands together to make it slightly warm. When he saw a petite man waving across the airport, he knew it was Jinhwan.

"Hyung!" He opened both of his arms. Jinhwan also welcomes the warmth of the younger.

"How is it going?" Jinhwan asked after he tapped his back. Jiwon matured so much, if ever his eyes change, Jinhwan wouldn't recognize him. "Good. How 'bout you?"

"Definitely fine." He genuinely replied. A little worried but yes, he can consider himself as fine. "Where's bin and Yun Hyung?"

"At home. Yun's probably cleaning and preparing foods to welcome you." Jiwon nodded back. It's been a long time since he exhaled fresh air from Korea. He wonders what happened in five years.

Junhoe is peacefully singing as he scrubs his head with the shampoo, he massages the roots all the way when he can feel his hair. "Under the mistletoe~"

After showering in warm water to make it perfect with the cold winter, he hangs the towel on his tummy to cover the lower part of his body. "Hyung!! Where are my clothes?" He shouted as he sees his empty drawer. Right. Yunhyeong told him earlier to get it in the laundry room, it seems he forgot. He rolled his eyes.

Before going out, Junhoe heard a loud bang outside of his room. It must be yunhyeong getting mad again because he leaves the living room cluttered with chips and other foods he had eaten.

' _Eh, it ain't that messy.'_

He shrugged off. As soon as he twists the doorknob, he heard Jinhwan shouting like he's in the other planet, surely the whole neighborhood can hear. Before fully going out with his half-naked body, he noticed something on his door, swinging back and forth.

' _Aight. Yunhyeong really likes mistletoe.'_

He thought it was useless and just a design his Hyung wanted for Christmas so, he didn't mind.

"Hyungggg! Where are my clothes?" Although he knows it, he has a habit to still ask and annoys the hell out of his Hyung. But he gets no reply, he proceeds to the laundry room. He was surprised to see the kitchen was already decorated and... Another mistletoe? How many did yunhyeong had bought this time?

He sighted the blue basket right away. After getting it he decided to just change there because the cold was making his nerves freeze to death.

"Turn left when you reach the kitchen." Yunhyeong enthusiastically instructs. Jiwon nodded, he found the kitchen but without any thought, he opened the white wooden door and immediately unzipped his jeans.

**It was the moment when Junhoe had brought his towel down.**

As soon as Junhoe catches an initial glimpse of the guy, who's whistling while undoing his bottoms.

He right away threw the basket in front of him. The object had Jiwon down on the ground, his fly flew open.

" **PERVERT!!"** Junhoe shouted at the top of his lungs, he grabbed his towel and immediately run. He went throught the Living room where his hyungs were giggling. " **YA!! THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE KITCHEN. SOMEONE BROKE IN!!** " It also made the three men panic, expecting to catch a thief.

"Where?" Yunhyeong asked. "He almost rapes me." Junhoe was on the verge of crying while holding the towel on his waist. "Quick, bin." They all heard a loud grunt but they can't see the person because of the table. Yunhyeong grabbed a rolling pin on the countertops. "S-should I throw it?" He shakingly asked. "Just go." Jinhwan approved and hid behind Hanbin.

Jiwon was knocked down, his head slightly bumped on the edge of table, He emits low grunts because of it. He was about to get up when a heavy utensil hit his head. " **OUCHHH!! YA!!** " He vociferously shouts.

"Wait- is that Jiwon?" Hanbin peek and saw his friend lying on the floor. "What're you doing there?" The two had followed but Junhoe stays still on his position. Yunhyeong gave him a hand, he also picked up the rolling pin. Damn, it was really heavy. "Are you alright?"

"I think my head was dented." He quite shook his head. "Who threw that thing?" He asked in annoyance. The older slowly raised his hand, "I-i did. It's because we thought there's a thief and the fact that Junhoe said he almost got raped." He scratches his nape. They all turned their gazes on him.

"What?? It's true! Look at his zipper." He threw a pointing finger on it which all their eyes followed. "Jiwon?!"

"Can you all calm down? I thought it was the restroom." Jiwon turned around and fixed his jeans. "Still! Didn't your parents taught you to knock first?" He raised a brow, brave enough to start a fight with him.

"No, because it's just a restroom. What? Why? If I had knocked would you say 'Hi, yes, come in." Jiwon mocked. "You!- this is unbelievable." Junhoe whacks his feet like a kid, he held tight on his towel. "I don't even know you yet you already saw me naked."

"Stop being dramatic." Hanbin intoned. Junhoe turned his face to hanbin, how dare he tolerate this argument in Jiwon's side. "Dramatic? Would you let me see yours?"

"Junhoe!" Jinhwan warned him for using not appropriate words to his Hyung. "This house is hopeless." He growled and picked up his clothes on the floor. He took one last glance to Jiwon before walking away to his room.

**First meeting isn't always good as what most of the books had told.**


	2. Job searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longggggggggg as in super long to update, mianheeeee~ I'll try to update every week. Thank you and please give feedbacks.

The next morning, Jiwon was isolated inside of his room, He's not even bothered by outside's noise. 

It was around afternoon when Junhoe asked Yunhyeong if he could decorate the Christmas tree since it's his favorite part of the year. Yunhyeong let him. He instantly collects the boxes of lights and glittering decorations from their attic. While having difficulty walking his sight was blocked by the boxes, he passed by the guest room, he wonders why Jiwon isn't going out or if he's still there but anyways, it wasn't for him to worry. 

Its only one week away before Christmas and he hasn't still sent Santa something, except for his rants for the past few months, there's nothing else. 

Junhoe had firmly settled the tree. He picks the blue theme as it feels like the year and also because it's his new favorite color. He started with blue Christmas balls and plastic sapphire floweret, hanging on the pine tree. Next was the small gifts and lots of adorable candy canes. Then he goes for the Christmas lights which are gleaming white and light blue. The final touch was the golden star above it all. 

He was proudly admiring the tree when someone came into the living room. Jiwon sighed as he walks in front of him and went straight to the bathroom. They still haven't figure out what happened yesterday and as a matter of fact, Junhoe was planning revenge. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Hanbin asked as he stood beside him. "My thoughts are not that cheap." He rolls his eyes and picked up the boxes on the floor. Hanbin ignored his answer and went outside to find Yunhyeong. when the door creaks, that was the time when Junhoe had an idea of how Jiwon will pay. 

Dinner time was the most awaited moment for Junhoe, for sure Jiwon will join them or Yunhyeong will pull him by the leg. 

Evening meals are where they can talk about things on the table and be complete for a whole day but this time they add one person to the whole equation. "Junhoe, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Yunhyeong intoned as he stuffs his mouth with another spoonful of rice. "Nothing much." 

"I was just wondering, Jiwon, aren't you finding a part-time job while you're here?" Jiwon nodded. He doesn't want to be a burden in this house. "I'm going to search tomorrow."

"I suggest that you should walk around here. There are working places near." Jinhwan advised. Finding a decent job that would last for a few months, near to their home was a good choice. Jiwon nodded, couldn't afford to speak because his mouth was stuffed with yunhyeong's homemade bulgogi. 

"Junhoe, would you mind to accompany Jiwon? He doesn't know the place around here." Jinhwan uttered. Why would he? 

"I have a quick part-time tomorrow." He reasoned which was true but that will just take two hours and he'll do nothing for the rest of the day. "That's a great idea. Why won't you ask your manager if they're hiring?"

"NO!" Junhoe slammed the fork. "I mean we're sure not hiring for now." He instantly calms and made an awkward gesture. Hell no! Not in a million dreams that he'll work in the same place as him. "It's okay, Hyung. I'll go on my own." Jiwon noticed how hostile Junhoe was, same goes to him, he also doesn't have any intention to be with the latter. 

Jiwon likes long walk, especially in winter. He sauntered along the streets, his hands were filling his warm pockets. Peeking or sometimes asking the manager of a certain store he would pass through. They would always reply, "sorry." Or "wait for our call." The same goes for this last Pet store. 

"Wait for our call." Words came and immediately went out of his ears as soon as he heard the repeated words. Noon came, he ended up in this cafè where he ordered an iced americano. 

Coffee has always been bitter and has this ungrateful taste, Jiwon would always flinch if he sips. "Here's your coffee, sir." 

He was looking at the outside view when he turned his head to say thank you but he was held back when he saw him, "Junhoe?" The bittersweet taste lingered on his tongue as he uttered the latter's name. 

"Eh?" Sleeping at the same roof and having a dinner on the same table last night and yet Junhoe can't still manage to say his name. "Uh- Jiwom?" It was on the tip of his tongue, he just can't pronounce it right. 

"It's Jiwon." He tightly pressed his lips.

"Ah~ thought it was something sounds like a worm, so yeah. Hi." Junhoe scrunched his nose and wave his little fingers. "Do I look like someone whom name is Jiworm? Does it sounds better?" He was too close to smack Junhoe's head. 

"I would let this pass and won't tell anything to Jinhwan hyung if you talk to your boss for me." Jiwon added, a little more determined. "Uh what? I told you before! we aRE NOT HIR-" 

"YA~ KOO JUNHOE! TONE DOWN YOUR VOICE." His co-worker shouted behind the counter. "Got it." He politely replied but secretly rolled his eyes. 

Turning back to Jiwon who's keeping his laugh to himself, "this is why I need to be here, you need someone who's brilliant."

"Sorry, but me, myself is brilliant enough. Now, if you would excuse me." He made himself out of Jiwon's sight. He went back to the kitchen and let his co-worker assist the customers. Wouldn't it be tiring if ever they work together? Seeing Jiwon's face 24/7 isn't healthy for him. 

In that case, If Junhoe only knows how to act bratty and ill-mannered, he should make his own moves. Without thinking too much, he stood up and went straight to the counter. "Excuse me, can I talk to your manager?" 

"Uhm... Hello, good afternoon sir. What can I do for you?" In front of him, a little distance, standing a very lean and tall man who might measure as 6 ft. Tall. Melanin skin covering his face with a little bit of rosy tint on his cheeks and lips. Damn, kids nowadays are more appealing than he ever thought. He saw the younger's nameplate,

' _Chanwoo'_

It was repeatedly echoing into his mind. He looks like nineteen or somewhere in the teenage. "May I speak to Junhoe?" His eyes quint as he toned his voice down. "Okay." 

**HE.NEEDS.TO.APPLY.HERE.ASAP.**

All his life, he never thought that coming back to Seoul will give him this much excitement, exclude the first day. But anyway, if the other working places didn't reject him, he wouldn't be here, leaning at the counter and daydreaming because of the part-timer he just had in his mind. 

' _Junhoe was a lucky brat to work with him.'_

"What do you need now?!" Junhoe came out from the kitchen, the clean apron was now a whole mess hanging around his neck. Seeing Jiwon goofily smiling and staring at nowhere is already enough to make him annoyed.

"Ya!!" He was carefully toning down. "Fine! I've talked to our manager earlier and yes, we're hiring." He says as he curls his lips. 

  
**Them? At the same place? All I can say is good luck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks.
> 
> 🐥@JunbobertismAUs


	3. False alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise, I'll be serious in chapter four.🤧😂

  
What a glorious morning it is to wake up in such a, "7:00 am?!" Jiwon immediately stood up as he reads the clock. It was his first day of work and hell Nah, he's gonna be late. He really woke up at 5:00 am and felt like it was too early to get up so, he closed his eyes and went back in his dreamland, the plan of getting a nap for thirty to one hour was ruined. He swears that he just blinked his eyes and viola! It's already 7:00 am. Man, he doesn't know who to blame, it is the clock because he didn't hear it rang or nah, nevermind, he got to be there soon. 

Wearing his easy-going clothes, he went out without saying a word. He discussed his Job to Jinhwan last time and for the record, he slightly, very slightly, compliment Junhoe for talking to his manager. Jinhwan even clapped his hands because of his improvement. 

**Ting!**

The door closed behind him as he tried to regain some few air. He lifts his wrist and looked at the time.

"7:59 am" he's one minute early, that one minute did save his life. "Good morning, Hyung." Chanwoo greeted while wiping the mugs on the counter. Replying with a wide grin, he wonders why he's alone. "Where's Junhoe?" 

"Should I be the one to ask you that?" He looks serious yet a moment after, he chuckled. "Just kidding. He usually arrived at quarter to nine." Quarter to nine? But the shop opens at eight. Why is that? "Can you flip the sign, Hyung? It's exactly eight now." Chanwoo had put down the last mug he was wiping and gathered them all to place them in the kitchen. Usually, their so-called chef arrived earlier than them, maybe six in the morning or six-thirty. 

Jiwon obliged and flipped the cardboard sign on the glass door. He inhaled the whole air inside and soon exhaled. He can feel that he'll do well here. 

  
Chanwoo turned the volume of the speaker up. He explained that this kind of morning, there are still no customers because they're probably at the mall or getting for Christmas day which is tomorrow. 

**Ting!**

"Goodmorning, sir." Jiwon intro not paying much to whom came in. "Great start." He immediately revoked his grin when he heard his voice. 

_'Ah. Junhoe.'_

He can bear with this or to be specific, with him. Not like him, Chanwoo was all smiley like his shiny teeth would melt the snow outside. Junhoe smirks and nods before entering the kitchen. "Say, why are you so nice to him?" Jiwon has to hear the answer. Just how can he put all those smiles when Junhoe appeared, unlike earlier when he arrived. "Eh. It's because it's too early to yell at his face." Chanwoo shrugged and chuckled. It doesn't show but this place turned upside down when it's closing time and when both of them needs to play rock, paper, scissors just to throw the trash.

It was past nine when the shop starts to be filled with crowds asking for espresso or sometimes piccolo latte. Someone needs to wash the dishes so Chanwoo left Jiwon to Junhoe, which was annoying for the latter. "Chanwoo probably taught you about getting the orders, right?" He nonchalantly asked. Jiwon nodded. Of course, in fact Chanwoo was a great teacher. "Great. Handle the cashier then." Junhoe said, looking quite blasè.

Afternoon was kinda rush hour because people are getting ready for the festive season which Junhoe had thinking, "I was just wondering, why did you insist on work today even though you can actually start next week?" They're alone in the kitchen, preparing to close the shop while Chanwoo wasn't done wiping the tables, Junhoe thought it's a great chance to talk to him. "I know we're not close but...can you keep a secret?"

"Shoot." He crosses his arms. Reluctantly listening to Jiwon's so-called 'secret.' Bet he doesn't know how obvious he was. "I like Chanwoo." 

"Wow." He pretends to be surprised and gasps. He instantly rolled his eyes. What should he expect? It's not like he's really into Chanwoo...right? "Is that all? Lemme tell you this, you're not really subtle as what you think you were." Then Junhoe wink before removing the apron from his neck. "So all this time, you knew?" Junhoe shrugged. It wasn't that hard to figure especially seeing Jiwon ogling over Chanwoo almost every hour. 

Junhoe had his bag and so the two, he's just waiting for Chanwoo to locked the door and they can go separate ways. "Ya~ take care." Chanwoo shouted and waves his hands while walking away. "Wait!! I'll go with you." Jiwon tried to catch up with him. 

Junhoe, on the other hand, walks by himself alone. Yeah, sounds lonely and sad but he likes it in this way. He doesn't have to talk or to entertain somebody who's with him. Sometimes, being along is peaceful.

As soon as Junhoe entered, he locked the gate. He does it every year so no one can disturb their preparation and especially their dinner for Christmas. He was planning to stay up all night and write a dozen of poems after writing Santa a letter. Quite funny how he always does this stuff ever since he was five years old although he doesn't know who really receives his letters, he believes that someone reads it may or may not be Santa. 

"Hey, Hyung." He greets passing by Yunhyeong in the kitchen, chopping some carrots. He went straight to his room and flopped on his bed. Maybe he should take a quick nap because he's really damn exhausted even though they only spent a half-day at work. 

  
He did take a nap for approximately six hours. He grabbed his phone beside the mattress and opened it for the time, the screen flashes 7:30 pm. Aish! He forgot to helped yunhyeong settling the table. 

He went down, entering the dining area while yawning and having his messy hair. "You look like a beggar." Jinhwan uttered as soon as he got the sight of the younger. "Shh... There's no such thing as a Handsome beggar." 

Wow, the confidence was also awake. "Can we just eat?" Hanbin whines. "I thougt it should be twelve midnight before we eat?" Junhoe questioned with furrowed eye brows. "We can eat again later." Yunhyeong reassured and dig in right after. 

They were munching happily and seemed didn't notice that someone's missing. It should be five of them this year. 

  
As for Jiwon, he tried to catch up when he saw the time on his Rolex. He had so much fun with chanwoo on the internet cafè that he forgot about the dinner tonight. 

He was running late because there's no bus arriving at the bus stop and its hard to find a freeload cab. His feets sped up when he saw no one at the street and damn it was dim as fuck, he doesn't know if he stepped on a shit or whatever silky and watery thing was that. He came panting in front of Yunhyeong's house, it's like the oxygen totally left his body. It was marked as 9:45 already and he left the cafè at eight something, who knows?! He finally gathered enough air and was about to open the gate when it wasn't moving. He tried to shake it as harder as he can. "What the hell? Didn't they considered me as a family?" He felt betrayed. 

He was shouting at the top of his lungs but whoever turned the music volume up, he better let the speaker calm down because they weren't the only people living in this neighborhood. 

Luckily, the fence wasn't that high so he was able to climb up and get in. But because fate really tricks him all the time, the front door was also locked! 

He was really pissed off and ready to rip his head out when he thought about climbing the house because the only window that's opened was on the second floor. Why is this house was so sealed anyways? Even the mosquito was having a hard time to get out. 

Because of determination, he climbed onto the house. He was so close to getting in as he holds onto the window firmly. 

Junhoe went upstairs to check it he locked the window in his room because the leaves my get in by this time but he halts his steps when he saw a pair of hands gripping on the window at the end of the hallway. "What the fvck?" He mumbled against his breath...and the shit was moving so he thought someone's barging into their house. he has an urge to call his hyungs, **"HYUNGGGGG!!! THERE'S SOMEONE CLIMBING ON THE WINDOW!!"**

He shouted and immediately went through the stairways, "Hyung!! There's a robber climbing in!" The three Hyungs had an exchanging look and instantly went upstairs. 

Jiwon was having a hard time to get in since he doesn't know where he should step his left foot and because the cold wind that's making him shiver down to his core. 

' _Damn this snow.'_

Hanbin grabbed his bat when he saw what Junhoe was fussing about. Someone really has guts to break into someone's house when it's Christmas Eve. Poor boy, the first gift he's going to receive is Hanbin's swing on his face. 

Yunhyeong thought that Hanbin's bath wouldn't be enough to protect them so, he grabbed his rolling pin from the last time and take note, he purposely bought it with him because it was proven and tested by Jiwon. "Don't move!" Hanbin threatens but it seems like the guy didn't hear him because of the loud music. "I said don't fvcking move!!" He treats one more time as he stepped closer to through the window. 

But Yunhyeong got really scared and throw the rolling pin first before Hanbin could even look at the person. Fortunately, this time he failed because it was too much that it missed Jiwon. The latter heard a loud thud of something on the ground so he slightly picked and saw the rolling pin buried in snow. "Who the heck will throw it in the window?" He muttered. Finally, he found something strong to step and lift himself as the exact time Hanbin reached the window and was ready to smashed his head. "WAITTTTTTT!!" He shouted, losing the gripped of his other hand. Hanbin noticed him and postpone his action. "Jiwon? What- why are you there?" The three followed to look at the window. 

Hanbin offered his hand to Jiwon who seems to struggle. He clenched his jaw before heavily sighing. God, what does he did in his previous life to have friends like this? "Seriously, this house doesn't need a security alarm." He glared at Junhoe before brushing his clothes, probably full of snow. "I feel like the kid in home alone, except that the bad guys are inside." 

"Say, do I look like a thief to you?" He came close to his face but Junhoe stayed still, their eyes were both fixed to each other. "No... You actually look like a murderer to me." He nonchalantly replied. 

_'Yes, Junhoe. Say it, he fcking looks like a guy who you would file for harassment.'_

Jiwon was capable that Junhoe just can't move on from the day they met, it was totally embarrassing if you asked him but

_'tHAT'S NOT THE POINT!!'_

"I really thought you're nice." Jiwon stepped back and walked passe by him. What a dramatic exit, Junhoe rolled his eyes and found the glares of his hyungs. "What? Am I not allowed to make a mistake?" Jinhwan swears under his breath. If only Junhoe isn't this tall maybe he had thrown him outside by now. "This is such a headache. Jiwon's a guest, we must welcome him comfortably and nicely not hurting him or throwing him a rolling pin every time he gets home." 

  
**No one had ever thought about a messy Christmas.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll please please PLEASE LEAVE A FEEDBACK !! 🤧


	4. Getting closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOO!! I'M SORRYY FOR A VERY VERY LATE UPDATE HUHUHHUH I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC🤧 thank you for supporting this!!

Because of the chaotic incident last night, Jiwon had decided to leave early this Christmas morning to work and probably because of the main reason to avoid Junhoe. They have half a day to work in the shop and after that, they could go home to their respective homes. 

He was busy mopping the entire floor when Chanwoo entered. They exchanged hand waves and greetings as the latter proceeded through the kitchen. Jiwon noticed the area that he's cleaning. Muds were suddenly scattered and tracing the path that Chanwoo had walked earlier, instead of getting mad, Jiwon just mops it again. 

Few minutes after Chanwoo entered, Junhoe followed, chiming the ringer. Jiwon didn't greet him because he was intentionally ignoring his presence. He was about to return the mop when he saw some traces of muds on the floor again but this time he got furious. He went inside the kitchen to follow his so-called arrogant co-worker. 

"Ya!! Did you not wash your shoes for years?" He loudly points him out. Junhoe was blanky looking at him while tying his apron. "What??!" Junhoe replied irritatedly. After the scolding session last time, he came up with the idea of not intentionally associate himself with Jiwon. Generally cutting the falses alarms... And the shoutings.

Anyways, where the hell they got the mud from when the path walks were covered with snow? "Enough of bickering, customers are starting to make a line." Chanwoo intoned and walk in front of them. Jiwon grumbled and ignores Junhoe again. 

  
Jiwon was assigned to be the man in the counter because he's still not used to making coffee and instead of studying the recipes last night, he took the greatest nap that he concludes. 

  
"Two hot americanos."

  
"Hmmm, I want a marshmallow latte."

  
"Espresso." 

  
Jiwon was perplexed because of the customer's demands. "Uhm...I ordered two hot americanos." But he gave them a Flat white and one hot americano. Why he didn't get it right? It was just a simple order and all he has to do it to type it on the screen in front of him. 

"Hot americano." Chanwoo's voice boomed his empty head as the latter placed the order on the counter. He was quite trembling because he might ruin the customer's holiday but thank god that it wasn't that bad and the couples were in a good mood. "I ordered a Flat white." A middle-aged man said behind the couple. Jiwon nodded and all he could do was to apologize for the inconvenience he had caused.

After two hours, the crowds were slowly dying down, there were only a few tables that are occupied. Jiwon sighed when he saw time on the screen. "It's okay." Chanwoo patted his back to comfort him...and out of nowhere, his lips formed a soft smile. "And I think you should thank Junhoe." Chanwoo suddenly blurted which cause Jiwon to step back. 

"What?? Why should I?" 

"I heard the customers earlier, I saw the orders and there were no two hot americanos that been placed and I bet he heard it too while washing, so he said that I should make one hot americano." Jiwon was puzzled, maybe because the rush of his blood wasn't reaching his brain. "I'm just saying that he would really appreciate it." Chanwoo smiled as he unties his apron. As far as chanwoo remembers 'Thank you.' Is the key to Junhoe's cold as ice heart. the younger knows that they both hate each other's guts but at least he should try to make things up for them. 

Jiwon was looking at Junhoe as the latter wipes the tables. Jiwon was in the midst of thinking 'how should he approach him' or 'should he approach him.' It wasn't easy as he thought it would be. They're already awkward at home and of course, probably, same at their workplace.

  
_'Next time.'_

"Arasso~ but you should cover me next time when I have plans." Junhoe intoned as he locks the shop's door. Chanwoo's ears were clapping in delight. "Really?!" He tugged his arm to Junhoe. "Gomawo, Hyung." Junhoe scrunched his nose in disgust and immediately brushes off Chanwoo's arm. "Quit it." Junhoe glared. They both knew that Junhoe's not used to someone calling him Hyung, especially when it's chanwoo. 

Actually, at first, chanwoo insist and always bugs him by calling his name with 'Hyung.' In the end, Junhoe can't help but to get irritated when he hears how cheerful voice chanwoo got. So, he told him to drop the honorifics and just go.

"I need to go now." Chanwoo glanced at his watch to read the time. He waved at Junhoe run right after. Junhoe watched chanwoo's back disappeared in nowhere out of the street.

"Uhm..." 

Junhoe stiffs and slowly turns his head after he heard the faint sound. If it wasn't Jiwon for the love of God... "What are you doing here?" He asked and calmly changed his tone into nonchalant one. He digs his both hands inside of his warm pocket and waits for whatever will come out from Jiwon's mouth. "I-i was waiting for you." 

  
_'Waiting for who?? What?? Why??'_

Junhoe's brain was malfunctioning but he stayed composed outside, of course, he's not going to let him see his gay panicking side. Ops lemme revised. 

His panicking side.

"What for? Do you need anything?" He was trying to avoid the elder's eyes but miserably failed. They were uncomfortable staring at each other when Jiwon finally found the words he wanted to say. 

"C-can you teach me how to make coffee?" 

Or maybe not.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Right now?" He quickly answered. The question didn't quite register inside of his brain but he replied instantly. He should mock him because they hate each other, right? Why was he agreeing to this again?

"Whenever you're free." Jiwon sheepishly smiled...and he doesn't know why. God, he wanted to dig deep down and buried himself. "Tomorrow is fine."

Jiwon hummed, "let's go home." For the second time, if it doesn't hurt and probably weird, he'll punch himself in front of Junhoe for suddenly vomiting words he doesn't mean. 

  
Yunhyeong was about to head out but he heard laughter from outside so he momentarily halts his steps, he thought that there was a group of youths playing across the street or whatsoever. He almost lowers down on his knees when he saw Jiwon opening the gate for Junhoe, he might tear up. "Ehemm.." Yunhyeong clears his throat while acting like he saw nothing. "Hyung," Junhoe exclaimed. He was too busy chit-chatting with Jiwon that he forgot they reached their destination. "I'm gonna go to the department store, do you need anything?" Junhoe shook his head. 

"How 'bout you?" Jiwon did not even realize that he's staring straight to Junhoe. And that now he questions himself, why do they bicker a lot? The first reason is there's no point and...

"Ya! Kim Jiwon!" Yunhyeong snapped his fingers in front of his face. Knowing that Jiwon was in awe while staring at their maknae makes him soft. He was right when he thought that they could get along with each other. "A-ah. I need a tissue." He mindlessly said. Not even aware of what was the tissue for, it just slept right off his mouth. "But there- oh right. Ok then." Yunhyeong hid his laughter and dashed out. 

"Eh? You're home early?" Jinhwan had asked and sending some query looks to both men standing in front of him. 

_'They went home together?'_

"It's Christmas, Hyung. The manager let us spend some time with families." Junhoe sighed and set aside his shoes. He knows about that look, that quite unbelievable something happened and he likes it, it's like a tease and somewhat annoying. "So, what's for dinner?" 

"I'm gonna roast a whole chicken because I believe that this Christmas is special!." He continued his walk. Sometimes, Junhoe thinks people living in this house are weirder than him. For today, Hanbin was the only one in the right mind and not suspicious action. Junhoe lounge on the sofa as soon as he saw it. "Jiwon Hyung." Should Jiwon turn around? What if he's calling for someone? What if he heard it wrong?

_'Dumbass, there's no other named Jiwon here.'_

He facepalms before facing the younger, "yeah?"

"About the hmmmp~ you know, 'teaching you to make coffee' I think tomorrow will be great if there aren't many customers." Jiwon awkwardly nodded in response and proceeded to his room. 

Few minutes after, he found himself unknowingly staring at the white blank ceiling, he sat up and tap his cheeks to make his brain awake. "No biggie, you got this." He assures himself but it seems like his mind can't take off the idea about letting down his pride if he'll be friends with Junhoe. "There's an advantage to this, You'll get closer to chanwoo!" Sounds motivated? I think not.

  
**"Dinner's ready."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedbacks so that I can update after the valentines.💖


	5. Disappointed

Jiwon slumped on the counter as he waits for the shop to open. He sighed when he realized just now that Chanwoo wouldn't make it today. To be honest, he does not know where did he get the energy this early morning to get up, but all he knows was his body was itching to make it to his work today. 

He had mopped the whole place and even the tables were twinkling when the light hits it. He became restless and can't help but to walk around, either looking at the window or his watch.

Since it's Christmas, their manager had decided to place some chocolates on the cashier area and to serve every table with free snacks, in that way, without chanwoo, their work will be doubled but definitely high ratings for their cafè shop. Jiwon had noticed the time, he instantly went through the doorway to flip the sign but he freaked when the door was pushed towards him. 

"Jiwon Hyung?" Junhoe uttered and slowly let the door close in his back. Jiwon was standing there, frozen and rooted on the ground. There's no sun at all but why the heck Junhoe was glowing? Why the heck he's stunning out of nowhere? Junhoe was wearing this while polo, three buttons were unbuttoned and a plain black pant, so it was damn hard to think how did he manage to look good in plains? Jiwon felt attacked!!

_'This is not good for my heart.'_

Eyes wide in anticipation, pink plum lips but his whole face was giving Jiwon a query look. Junhoe was standing in front of him and waiting for his answer, he knows but why there's nothing coming out from his mouth? "Jiwon Hyung?" Junhoe repeated. 

"Huh?!" Jiwon blinked twice before standing up straight, like straighter than him. "W-why?" He stutters more than he speaks, nowadays, he finds it hard to construct a sentence or even just a word inside of his head. How should he say this, how should he say that, what word is accurate for this and for that. It was a pain in the ass every time he tries to talk to Junhoe.

"Wait, what?" It was meant for his mind only but he said it out loud. "Are you okay, Hyung? You seemed restless." Junhoe tightened the gripped on his bag, he looks really worried. 

"Nothing...just wondering why you came early." Right, Jiwon. but next time make sure that you have a better reason after spacing out. "Because-"

"Oh, excuse me but are guys open now?" A hazel brown and slimy brunette asked. She looks like in a hurry, after looking at her wrist as soon as she gets in. Both of them nodded. 

' _Really? You really have to interrupt?'_

Jiwon was kinda disappointed but because he wanted to hear the reason, he sulks while walking towards the cashier. "Your order ma'am?" 

"Latte and uhmmm macchiato? The special one please." Jiwon had entered the order and all he has to do was to make it. The latte was fine, it was the first thing he learned from Chanwoo and also one of his favorites so no worries about making it. But macchiato? And special? Do they even have that on the menu? He barely hears it and by barely he means it was the first that he knew it exists. 

The girl looks really like she was about to run as soon as she'll receive her order but Jiwon can't even take a few steps back into the counter because what the heck is macchiato? Is it even edible? He has the cup nesting between his hands. "I can handle this." Junhoe softly stood beside him and get the cup from his hand. Does even Jiwon mention how Junhoe has a great smell? Like all-natural. "Where's the latte?" 

_'He's so good at this.'_

Junhoe took the orders and immediately hand it to the young fine girl in front. Jiwon was once again saved by this guy and now he doesn't even know how he will thank him. "Jiwon Hyung!!" Chanwoo suddenly called out and waves his hand to be noticed. "Chanu? Why are you here?" Jiwon questioned. Maybe the gods above saw how bored he was and send Chanwoo right away. His lips were now filled with a bright grin. "I forgot my charger." A quite disappointed Jiwon nodded. 

"Chanwoo?" Junhoe stood beside Jiwon and asked the same question that Jiwon had asked earlier. He also nodded when the younger repeats his answer. Jiwon was a little bit withdrawn beside Junhoe, he had noticed how their hips were connected. Halal gap who?

Junhoe points where chanwoo left his charger as he observes how distant Jiwon was. As soon as chanwoo leave their sight, Junhoe leaned on the counter and face his Hyung. "There's no need to be shy, A simple thank you is fine." He smirked and left right away after when Jiwon began to flash a pink tint across his cheeks. Chanwoo slides in with wide eyes, filled with excitement and curiosity at the same time. "Ya?! When did you and Junhoe become close? I thought you hate each other's guts?" 

"He asked me to help him with coffees and also... We live in the same roof." Junhoe scornfully answered along with his smug grin. Chanwoo's eyes went twice wider than before, his hands were placed on his mouth as he restrains himself from squealing. The shop opened for about half a minute ago now and this happened? In a short time of period? 

_'Did they decide to move together last night?'_

Jiwon could clearly read Chanwoo's eyes. He wants to defend and to protest against his wrong accusations but not even a word came out from his mind. He disregards Junhoe's statement and pulled Chanwoo's collar and level his lips with the latter's ear. "This might sound weird but... How am I going to lowkey thank Junhoe? He quite helped me a lot." Chanwoo wants to chew his whole knuckle after seeing how flustered his Hyung was. "Well..." Jiwon can't stop but to fidgets his apron along with the question. "He likes chocolates, maybe give him some." Chanwoo wasn't a hundred percent sure. He never gives Junhoe a peace offering or whatever, he just clings to him and calls him Hyung every time he wants something in particular.

Chanwoo shook his head with a beam flashing across his lips. Jiwon was clearly shy when it comes to Junhoe, how can he did not see this coming? This might be the start of everything. 

' _Chocolates?'_

  
Way back then, when Junhoe had tried every Job he can and every vacancy that offers in town but he still can't do well with it no matter what, Chanwoo would always bring him through their favorite restaurant. Junhoe wasn't a fan of eating because according to him, it will just make him fat and it will give him a hard time. But Chanwoo forcefully fed him homemade brownies that sooner became his favorite. 

"And oh, by the way, Hyung. Welcome to hell." Chanwoo winked before finally vanishing in Jiwon's sight. That phrase was understandable for him but it doesn't mean that this place is literally hell, right? "Don't listen to him." Junhoe chuckled as he swings his hand on the air, dismissing what kind of threat Chanwoo had put to him. 

Junhoe was really amazing when it comes to managing this whole place, aside from his sales talk and manners when it comes to customers, he's also helpful to him. 

Jiwon was wiping the last table when his phone suddenly buzzes inside of his pocket, wondering who was it, he fished it out. 

Chanumon: We should have a welcome party for you!!

He reads Chanwoo's message and taking a moment before he finally replied. Why did he even file a leave for today? "Jiwon Hyung, are you done? You should change now." Junhoe said, glancing at his wrist to look for the time. After he wore back his baggy clothes and his black cap with a mermaid printed on, Jiwon grabbed his hoodie and head out. 

"Ahh~ Jiwon hyunggg~" Chanwoo welcomed him with the latter's slender arms. He slowly frees himself... But wanders his eyes around when he didn't saw Junhoe or even his shadow. "He's outside." Chanwoo intoned. 

They saw Junhoe standing on the side of the street, the headphone was plugged on his right ear. Jiwon took a closer step to him. "Wanna have some drink?" It was an absolutely awkward question. Junhoe turned his gaze on Jiwon's eyes before smiling fondly. "I can't." He brought his phone to Jiwon face and the contact named 'Loml' was flashed on the screen. 

Junhoe made his way and walked across the road, Jiwon did not pay much attention to where he went or where did 'Loml' picked him up. 

' _For a moment... I was disappointed.'_

_**×To be continued×**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo guess who update after a decade🤦🏻♀️ sorry if it took so long for Chapter 5, I busy nowadays and honestly... These past few days were tough and I'm kinda having a rough time when it comes to writing bcs I don't think my works are worthy. Why self-esteem is slowly going down. It became harder for me when every time I tried to write bcs I will always erase it eventually. So yeah, I hope you understand why this chapter is so delayed. 
> 
> Enjoy and please do leave feedback. Leave a comment or proceed on my cc, ya'll can also slide in my dms there's no problem.


	6. The loml appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: junhoe was sending letters to Santa in chapter one, right? Well, Donghyuk was the answer... I guess?

"Sooooooooo~ why are you sulking?" Chanwoo mumbled as he slides next to Jiwon but facing the customers in front. "What do you mean 'sulking'?" It was obvious that Jiwon finds it quite annoying. He's not sulking. "You're dramatic. This is what you called neutral."

"Dramatic my ass." Jiwon could hear his collective giggles as the younger waked off. He rolled his eyes and went back to hear out the customer's order. 

It's only been an hour since they opened, but Jiwon can now see what Chanwoo had meant by 'welcome to hell' this morning was tiresome. "Hyung! Did you thank Junhoe already?" Chanwoo appeared again, out of nowhere. Jiwon was still shy around him and perhaps, the awkwardness hasn't vanished yet. He looks at Junhoe who gives chocolates to the customers those are looking like Junior students. "You know, it will bother you if you still haven't." Unfortunately, their chatters were interrupted because of the new customer who arrives. 

The sunlight illuminates his angelic smile and it looks like he brought the heaven with him. He walks cooly but he brings the vibe of being sunshine. His hair was tied up almost messily, he wore baggy clothes like a street fashion which captured every middle schooler's attention in the cafè. "Isn't he marvelous?" Chanwoo muttered. Everyone was in awe as they watch him make his way through the counter. 

The man had stretched his lips once more as he takes his turn to order. "Uhmm... I'll have one espresso." Jiwon nodded. But before he could even step back, the man spoke again, "and also tell Junhoe that Donghyuk is here. Thank you." He politely stoops before finding a seat near the counter. Who's this Donghyuk could be? And didn't he know that it's time for work? He can't just disturb Junhoe at this kind of time. Jiwon was done with the order, he didn't give it to Chanwoo because he personally wants to deliver it to Donghyuk's table. 

Chanwoo called Junhoe out from the staffs' room. The latter was fast to respond as soon as he heard 'Donghyuk' at the end of Chanwoo's sentence.

Jiwon was holding the tray with both of his hands, walking directly to the table where the order should be. He actually feels funny because of acting like this, he questions himself;

_'Why I didn't give this to Chanwoo?'_

Such a headache. He could have just stayed in the counter and watch from there but then he realized that he wouldn't hear their conversation... Is he being nosy?

"Here's your order." He politely said although the smile on Donghyuk's face irritates him now. "Jiwon Hyung, could you accompany him for a minute? I'll just finish my Job." 

"Sure." wHY THE HECK HE DID NOT REFUSE? it's so easy to say no. He slowly sat on the chair in front of Donghyuk. "So, you're the new employee?" Donghyuk guessed but it seems like he already figured. "Yeah." Jiwon doesn't know how to keep the conversation going between them, it makes him awkward with new people. Donghyuk went back on sipping his coffee and opened his phone when they noticed the two middle schooler girl standing beside the table, holding back their squeal as they held their phones tightly.

"Excuse me but... Aren't you Kim Donghyuk?" The taller one asked. 

_'He's this popular????'_

"Yeah, Why?" Donghyuk was really a burst of sunshine, **periodt.** Where did he get this personality? Doesn't it tiresome to stretch your lips widely like almost every second? Jiwon listened carefully and it seems like these two girls are fangirling over Donghyuk. "We saw you online and watched your recent video, we even subscribe to your channel. You're a great dancer." Blah blah blah. Jiwon refused to listen when all he could ever hear was praises. 

After their lame conversation (according to Jiwon) they took a photo with Donghyuk and thank him once again. Obviously, the latter couldn't hide his smug face as he stirs his coffee. "I actually came here because of you." Donghyuk suddenly intoned. His early sunshine face became slightly dim and the tone of his voice wasn't that cheerful anymore, which got Jiwon's attention and slowly turned his face towards Donghyuk.

"Kim Jiwon, 23 years old, lives in Virginia and now working at South Korea as a coffeehouse employee., Donghyuk uttered almost in a majestic tone. Jiwon, on the other hand, was bewildered because of the information that Donghyuk had spit. "How did you know that?" 

"Okayyyy~ I'm done." Junhoe shouted from a distance. The latter walks towards them, wearing his giddy smile. "Did I interrupt you?" 

"No, there's nothing important to talk anyway," Donghyuk assures. Jiwon felt how the shivers came upon him. "Aight!! Hyung, Can I talk to you? Just a sec." Jiwon nodded and followed him beside the counter. He quickly noticed how Junhoe's mood altered when Donghyuk's near. From being heat headed kid, he turned into a shy and polite one. "So~ he's the 'loml' huh." Jiwon huffed before filling his pockets with his hands. "Isn't he cute?" Junhoe absentmindedly asked, still staring at the labeled loml according to Jiwon. 

"But anyway, We started dating after the day we met... You know when you saw me-"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just get over it? Just get to the point." Junhoe rolled his eyes when Jiwon interrupts him. "Donghyuk told me that he came here to talk to you, so please be nice to him." Jiwon suddenly got a hunch on why did Donghyuk come all the way here. Jealousy? Hah! Is he that Handsome? Well, precisely because Donghyuk wouldn't be here if he's not jealous of the Idea of having Jiwon near Junhoe. It was the very first time that he felt so good to be irritating in someone's eyes, did he intimidate donghyuk? 

The corner of his lips lifts as the thought flow inside of his head, "Ya! Did you hear me?"

"Aish, _Arasseo! Arasseo!_ " He waves both of his hands in front of Junhoe to dismiss their conversation. But to be honest, there's no way he would initiate another conversation with a creepy stalker again. Who knows if just because of jealousy, Donghyuk will hire someone to kill him?? He disregards the thought. He folded his arms and waited for the next customer.

  
"Junhoe hyunggg!!" Chanwoo called out, almost hugging Junhoe when Jiwon stopped him and sends a glare. "What?" Jiwon's head slightly twitches which pertains to point to the only customer that left in the shop. Chanwoo slowly nodded and returned back inside of the kitchen with a zippered mouth. Jiwon was wiping the counter because the customer earlier was kinda clumsy and dropped her ordered coffee. 

Donghyuk was restless and itching to have a talk with Jiwon so he raised his hands to get his attention. The latter noticed but wasn't sure if he was pertaining to him when it obvious that he's the only person available on the counter. Jiwon gulped the hanging lumped in his throat before placing down the mug. Jiwon huffed a little, Just slightly that makes his chest looks buffier than normal, he also walks a little bit cooler... Or so he thought.

He pulled the chair and made himself sit in front of Donghyuk. He wanted to check if he looks aloof or just fine enough that Donghyuk knows he's older than him. "I want to talk to you." 

"I know you came here for me. You're making me curious now, what is it?" Jiwon asked. 

"Say, why did you went to South Korea?" It's literally none of Donghyuk's business but if he thinks it's because of Junhoe, then this man must be really out of his mind. "I was happened to have friends here and decided to visit them for Christmas, I have no intention to work but unfortunately, shortage of money happened." Jiwon shrugged. From what he's seeing, Donghyuk wasn't satisfied in his answer. Well, it wasn't his real reason... At first, it was because of Chanwoo, but now? He doesn't even know. "Why? Can't I just come here?" 

"I heard you are living with Junhoe, Is he one of those 'friends' you are talking about?" Was he spying on Junhoe when they started dating? He must be insane to meddle this far when they're even not yet official. "Hah! The first time I met him was before Christmas and our first meeting wasn't even great." Jiwon would be lying if he tells that it doesn't send him 'till now. The plastered reaction on Junhoe's face and the way he shouted ' ** _pErVeRT_** ' he almost burst into laugher. "What about it? Tell me." 

"Ask Junhoe yourself." Donghyuk lips twitch but immediately turned into a smirk. "I guess it wasn't funnier than the first day we met." Seriously, they were lowkey daring each other. But Jiwon wasn't having any of this, the shop was already close and if he talks to him more, he'll end up going home late. "Are you jealous? If you are, then you shouldn't take photos with someone like what you did earlier." Jiwon thought that it was a good fire back. 

"I can because there's nothing between us, how 'bout you? There's nothing... Going on between you and Junhoe, right?" 

"Hah! What do you like about him anyway?" His tone could start a war by now. 

"If I told you? Would you be able to understand? Plus, I don't like you to see him the way I look at him." **FWEET!** One point for Donghyuk. 

_'Did he just lowkey said that I wouldn't understand love? Do I look lonely?'_

This punk, he should know how to show gratitude since he's talking to someone who's older than him. "I can look at him whatever I want, besides, it can't be helped because we live under the same roof." The last words were dropped to mock and to slapped Donghyuk.

"Don't worry, soon it wouldn't be." **FWEET!** Two points for Donghyuk! Jiwon was getting a little bit embarrassed, but he still has a bullet to fired.

"How long have you been dating him anyway?" 

"A-almost a week." Donghyuk voice shrieked. What about it? Time doesn't matter. You can even trust the person you meet two hours ago than to those persons who you knew for two years!

"HAH! You prick, I already know him before the day you entered!" **FWEET!** Finally, Jiwon scored. "And base from the Junhoe that I am seeing every day, I think it needs some time to figure a person like him." The pride crept into his voice. Jiwon scored two. It was a close score between him and Donghyuk. 

"That's why he's attractive. Learning my Junhoe's charm... Nevermind, you wouldn't get it anyways." Donghyuk brought back his smirk.

_**TIME! Donghyuk wins!** _

Jiwon quietly sighed. For some time, he thought he could beat this man's arrogance but he just gets into his nerves. And made him over time. When everything was calm, Donghyuk had decided to offer his hand to Jiwon. "What's that?" 

"Sorry for doubting you. I guess there's nothing going on between you." Donghyuk was wearing his smile again, which can bring back the sun even though it's 7 pm already. Jiwon accepts his hand and slightly shook it but Donghyuk held tighter, "I won't be bothered by you anymore. Please, take care of my Junhoe." He pleaded like they were close and wasn't lowkey fighting earlier. Jiwon slipped away his hand from the younger's grip, "anyways, what did you mean by 'soon it wouldn't be?" 

They both suddenly heard a loud thud in front of the staff's room, Junhoe knocked all the boxes down. "Are you alright?" Donghyuk rose from his seat. " _Gwenchana_ , It's all empty," Junhoe replied briskly. 

Donghyuk sighed and slowly sank back on the chair. "We're planning to move in together." 

**"wHAT??"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo!! It's been a decade since I update this 😂 but guess who got bored in quarantine. I'm sorry if this sucks, it feels like idunno how to write anymore, I'll be lying if I say that I'm completely okay like this, but I barely write for a month which made things even more sucks, because I feel like I failed being an author of this when this Idea can be handed to someone better. I'm making no progress for months, maybe because I'm busy in academics? And I barely give attention to writing ever since 2020 entered. I hope you understand what I am trying to say. Thank you. Don't forget to give some feedbacks, Thank you again.


	7. Spit it drunk Junhoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me huhu

_'Don't you think its too fast? Wouldn't it be troublesome?'_

"Jiwon-ah, can you buy some eggs outside? I forgot about it." Yunhyeong asked. Jiwon was sitting at the dining table, having a mug of coffee in front of him as he thinks about what Donghyuk said yesterday. Aren't they moving too fast? Moving in together? How could you trust someone you just met without even a week? It's such a headache. "Jiwon!" Yunhyeong tapped his shoulder to bring him back into his sense. 

"Ah, yes?" He was slightly startled. "Are you okay? You look tired." 

"I didn't have enough sleep last night." All he ever did last night was to roll all over his mattress. Why was he bothered anyway? He's not in a position to meddle or what. "Is Junhoe being loud again?"

"Good morning folks." And speaking of, the said loud Junhoe entered the dining area as he recklessly yawns. "Looks like you had a long sleep. Anyway, I need the eggs now, Jiwon." 

"What eggs?" 

"Right. You were zoning out that's why. I asked you if you could buy eggs outside since I forgot it." Jiwon scratched his nape and gets up, he grabs his woodie and walk straight out of the door. 

Is worrying necessary? Of course! Junhoe is a friend and as a FRIEND he wants the best for him. But does it require to meddle into his relationship? The thought was breaking his head off. His steps become faster as he reached a certain store. He grabs a tray of eggs, went through the cashier and instantly went out.

While walking back, he just noticed how he missed Korea. Way back then, when he was a college, he always wanted to wake up early and spent his morning eating a warm ramyeon and grabbing a hot sweet potato near their school. It became his habit and sooner his friends too. 

He entered the house and went through the kitchen to give Yunhyeong the eggs. "Where's Junhoe?" The question was unconsciously rolled out. "He went to work already. Let me ask you something, Is Junhoe dating someone? I know you're not close and all but... These days, he seemed cheerful." Jiwon was not in the right place whether to say yes or no. If he would tell it first to yunhyeong rather than Junhoe himself, the latter might get upset. "Ask him." Yunhyeong was about to protest but Jiwon went straight upstairs to take a quick shower. 

He almost forgot about his work. This was supposed to be a Christmas vacation, he shouldn't be going to that cafè every morning and serve random people as they ple-

**_Ting!_ **

Jiwon fished his phone out and slowly closed the door behind him. His brows crease when Junhoe's name flashes on the screen, with a confused expression, he clicked it. 

  
_'Hyung, Are you not coming today?'_

Then he had a sudden urge to look at the upper right side of his phone. Damn! The time slipped into his mind. 

"You're late," Chanwoo muttered to the panting Jiwon. He didn't budge and hurriedly went through the kitchen. He was tying his apron around his waist when he saw a familiar sight, not far from the counter. 

_'Donghyuk.'_

The name was left unsaid when he saw Junhoe, almost bending his body over the table just to talk to his partner. There are so many customers and the line seemed to be doubled as the clock continues to run. "Ya! Is Junhoe here just because of his boyfriend?" Even though the orders were piled up, Jiwon managed to have a little conversation with the younger. "That's my question too! If I didn't tell him to message you and ask if you're coming, I would probably die in front of them." Jiwon sighed from Chanwoo's protest. 

He never saw the unprofessional side of Junhoe and always admire him when it comes to working. So, it irritates him to see Junhoe head over heals for Donghyuk when he clearly has a responsibility to take care of. "Junhoe-ya! There are lots of orders, care to help?" He doesn't mean to sound bossy but whatever, as long as Junhoe helps them. 

"Just a moment, okay?" He said to Donghyuk. He quickly grabbed the tray and went to the counter to assist. Chanwoo was silent down as he feels uneasy because of the atmosphere around them. Jiwon became transparent when he's angry and it shows from head to toe which was kinda intimidating. The people had died down after an hour and a half. Even though the weather outside eas cold, Chanwoo slightly drew some sweat across his forehead which likely to tickled down. "Here." Jiwon passed him his handkerchief. "Thanks, Hyung." 

Not far from a distance, Junhoe cleared his throat quite loud which simply get their attention. "Hi Hyung." Junhoe shyly went beside Jiwon as he fidgets over the mug of coffee on his hands. "What?" His rude voice made Junhoe's head turned and face him. "Are you mad?" 

"No, not at all." He sarcastically replied. the bitterness rolled inside of his mouth. "What is it?" He added.

"Uhm... Can I have a favorite?" The question made Jiwon think, should he say yes? After all, it's Junhoe. What's the point of saying no? "Let's have a drink after closing the shop." Jiwon was a bit stunned by what Junhoe said. 

"Why?" There's nothing seemed to be wrong by looking at Junhoe's face. "I just feel like it." He also doesn't sound problematic or melancholy. Jiwon nodded and didn't ask much further. Junhoe went back on serving the orders as Jiwon watch his back moving away from his sight, Chanwoo elbowed him. "What did he said?" Don't call chanwoo nosy! It's natural to ask about your coworkers. 

"Uh... He wanted a drink." And just after saying that, he saw Donghyuk's back, making his exit from the shop. He didn't know if the lovers had a quarrel between them because Junhoe's mood seems to be okay and stable.

They've already emptied the two bottles of Soju. Junhoe brought another one again because the liquor doesn't hit him enough yet. Jiwon was twirling the ice in his glass as he watches Junhoe, opening the lid of the bottle. "Hyungggg!!" The shout startled Junhoe which made his hand twitch and poured a quite amount of liquid on his apron. "Aish! What are you shouting for?" He irritatedly asked. He stood up and shakes his apron. " _ottoke!_ I'm in trouble." 

"What did you do this time?" 

"Why?" 

"I have a date tomorrow." Chanwoo scratches his nape and showed a weak smile. "You're dating someone too?!" Jiwon asked, his voice echoed in the whole shop. "Shhh... Uh...yes." The younger shyly admitted. Never once in Jiwon's life, he felt so much betrayed and left out. Imagine, this kid was faster than him to pick up a date even though he was three years older than him. "Ah... You know how to flirt now?"

"Hyung! This is serious." Serious like he wanted his date to not regret agreeing to him. He wants to consult Junhoe since he's dating at the moment and looking at him with Donghyuk, they seem to get along well. And of course, here's Jiwon, who looks like a love guru but inexperienced in love. Yeah, he describes him like that. "Well, you asked the right one." Junhoe was clearly pertaining to himself, as we all know, he wants to shove in everyone's throat that he's dating. 

"Because this man in front of you, knows nothing." Junhoe pointed his finger to Jiwon. "Ya! I've dated someone in Virginia." 

"The name?"

"Uh... Eun- err... Jung." Jiwon felt sorry for every woman who is named Eun Jung, he just can't think of any other name for the moment. Junhoe, on the other hand, didn't believe. He lives in Virginia and dated a girl whose name is in Korean? Though maybe he really met a Korean there... But it doesn't matter!

Junhoe rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Tell me about it." 

"I want to give her something memorable but I don't want it to be expensive because he might feel uncomfortable with it." Junhoe slowly nodded as he chugged a glass of Soju. "What do you think her lifestyle is? Her likes or anything close to her heart that she will appreciate." Jiwon suggested. That would be an ideal date. "And what if she's not materialistic?" Junhoe backlash. Junhoe was clearly a bit tipsy now since he most likely to start an argument. "Just make her a simple and lovely handwritten letter." That sounds so much of a 'Junhoe style' but hey! That could never go wrong. 

"And what if she's messy and a disorganize person? She would easily lose it." But that was also something not wrong. Chanwoo was listening carefully to both side and as expected, Junhoe is a quite romantic human. "Just like you," Junhoe muttered but enough for the three of them to hear it. 

"What do you mean? I know my room is terrible but compare to you, it's a little bit better." Jiwon folds his arms on his chest as he sighed. They need to clean up now, and Junhoe needs to rest because he's already drunk. The latter went back to his seat and rest his head on his palm. His eyes were heavy, he can barely open them wide. "I mean the letter that I gave to you when we were just kids." 

**_'HOL' UP... WHAT??'_ **

These days, Junhoe always surprised him like it will be the death of him. Two pairs of eyes widened after Junhoe passed out. Jiwon and Chanwoo exchanges glance as they both don't know how to react in Junhoe's words. 

**_They know each other when they were just... Kids?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update as soon as possible. Please leave a comment, violation or feedbacks here!! Thankyouuuuuuuu~


	8. Madt Junhoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo~ this is part of my mass au update because I've been gone for 10 days? I guess. Hope you enjoyyyy~

"I'm taking him home." 

"Of course you will, you're living with him in case you forgot." Chanwoo deadpans. He locked the shop and tightly holds his bag. "Hyung." He called out. "I think Junhoe has a hidden grudge, make sure to fix it" he added and finally waved his hand. Jiwon snaked his arm around Junhoe's waist to support him, while the latter's right arm was resting around his shoulder. 

Thinking about what Junhoe had said made him confuse and at the same time curious. What letter was he talking about? Maybe it's one of the reasons why Junhoe chose to have a drink with him. But from what he could remember, he never received any letter way back then and even in his elementary days. It's not like he's not believing in Junhoe's words but how come that he can't recall it? 

They have reached the house and called Yunhyeong immediately because everyone knows that he waits in the living room until they are all complete. "What happened to him? He smells like alcohol." Yunhyeong helped Jiwon to guide him through his room. "What made him so drunk?" 

_'Same question'_

Yunhyeong was removing Junhoe's shoes and socks while Jiwon explores his eyes through Junhoe's room's walls. He has this rock lump which got Jiwon's attention so he came closer to look at it. " _Aish!_ He only drinks this hard when something upsets him or he's mad and he can't let it out."

"What do you think made him mad?" Jiwon headlessly asked when in fact, he knows that he's the reason for it. Jiwon didn't hear what Yunhyeong had said and promptly grabbed the letters on Junhoe's desk. They are scratches and barely can read because the other words were scribbled. It was one of those letters that Junhoe wanted to write for their old neighbor in Gyeonggi, specifically in Incheon. The name was dashed off but the first letter of name was J. 

There, he had a second thought of considering what Junhoe said. He remembered having a little box in his room which contains his old toys or things that are important to him. Jiwon also noticed the crumpled letter near a book, he grabs it and uncrumples it. Since it's nearly New Year, Junhoe's letters for Santa were piling up but he struggles to write what he really wants. 

' _Dear Santa,_

_I am hoping for a better year after this. I'm currently busy right now and don't have much time to write things down as I started dating this guy. His name is Donghyuk, And surprisingly, he's nice. But I still remembered what I always wish every year, to find the right partner for me, He's not actually I am expecting because I still have this little hope to find my Childhood friend... Or my first love to be exact, But I want everything to work between me and Donghyuk. I guess that was it?'_

  
Jiwon finds it silly because he never thought that a guy like Junhoe would still believe in this imaginary friend at Christmas. But somehow, the letter itself bothers him. Is he the childhood friend Junhoe was talking about? 

"Let's just leave him like this, he'll probably wake up early tomorrow." Jiwon abruptly nodded and left Junhoe's room with a thousand questions. 

If he just grabbed the notebook, he will see who's childhood friend Junhoe really means. 

Giving some thought of it, Jiwon searches for the old box but he forgot it in their house in Virginia. He dials his Brother's number and asked him to find the box in his room, It has some scratches and stickers on it. He told him to mail it to his place right away. 

He sprawled across the mattress and let out the heaviest sigh he was containing for minutes. He continuously blinks until his eyes felt tired and doze off.

Jiwon woke up because of the sound of his alarm, he groans as he turns it off. His yawns remarks that he's tired and he did not complete his eight hours of sleep. Putting his pants on, he walks towards the door while he scratches his eyes. "There's a grumpy person downstairs, in the kitchen specifically. I'm warning you." Hanbin said before continuing to his room which is just next to Jiwon's.

Jiwon ignored Hanbin's advice and proceeded downstairs. The first person that came into his sight was Jinhwan, oddly eating in the living room. "Good morning." Jinhwan said and went back on munching his cereal. He NEVER eats in the living room because it's one of their rules. He still remembers how he warned him by asking what's the dining area for if they're not gonna eat there anyway. 

But it seems like Jiwon's soul was left in his bedroom so, he just proceeds. 

He yawns again when he reached the entrance of the dining area. As he slowly opens his eyes, he met Junhoe's sullen eyes. YES! It's like Junhoe's choking him mentally. The younger stood up and went on the sink to wash his plate, "G-good morning." He hesitantly greets. He didn't get any reply from Junhoe which was kinda common because he's not a morning person. 

Jiwon sat down. He grabs a bowl and filled the half of it with frosted flakes. He's too lazy to stand up again for the milk. "Junhoe-ya, can you pass me the milk?" Junhoe shoots him another glare before opening the ref. Jiwon didn't mind his grumpiness because he's slowly getting used to it. 

Junhoe grabs the gallon of milk but never leaves his piercing eyes to him. Jiwon noticed his creased forehead and deep eyes that are looking like he's about to blast him with a laser beam. Junhoe opened the lid of the gallon, he's hesitating to give it to Jiwon... So he didn't.

Instead, he poured all the milk down on the sink until its last drop. "Sorry, we don't have any." He also drops the container on the sink which made a loud noise, cause for Jiwon to flinch, then Junhoe left without any words. 

The stumps of his feet were broadly isolating the whole house, remarks that he's hopping mad. While Jiwon, he was left in awe. 

_'What the heck?'_

Did Junhoe really pour the whole gallon into the sink? Jiwon, however, was puzzled by his sudden actions. 

_'Guess we're working with an empty stomach.'_

"Baaaaaaaaaaaad morning~" Chanwoo said as soon as he stepped his foot in the shop. Yeah, he's already aware of it. But it doesn't mean that Junhoe brought his sulky face in their working place, right? _Aish!_

Jiwon sighed and proceeded through the employee's room. It looks like he'll have a very long day.

  
"Yah! Did you fix what happened last night?" 

"You guess."

"No?"

"Then you're right," Jiwon answered. Chanwoo finally had a chance to ask because Donghyuk arrived and Junhoe is busy entertaining him. "I'm not even sure if I'm the one he's talking about." If Chanwoo is older than him, he'd probably smack Jiwon. "You heard it from him, what else do you want?"

"What if he's mistaken?" Chanwoo groans. He wants to slap Jiwon with a tray to wake him up.

**_'DING DONG KIM FVCKING JIWON!'_ **

"I don't know about you but 99% of people remember their Childhood, memorable or not." Chanwoo sarcastically shrugs. It's not his fault if he can't remember! Why are they blaming him? And what if he's really Junhoe's childhood friend? Will Something change between them?

He stirs Junhoe face from his position. Now he wonders, what's inside of the letter that made Junhoe fuming? 

His phone suddenly rang, "The package is already in your place." Jiun informed him from the other line. "Thanks, Hyung." Then he turned it off. The shop is about to close already because tomorrow is gonna be New year, which means a new beginning for everyone. As usual, Donghyuk waits for Junhoe to finish his Job so, he could walk him home. 

"Jiwon." Donghyuk's voice made Jiwon stop by wiping the table. "Can you give me a favor?" Oh god, the last person he favored is now mad at him. Here we go again. "What do you want?" He slowly approaches him. 

"I told you about me and Junhoe, right? The moving in together thing." Jiwon nodded and carefully listening to what he was trying to say because Donghyuk's clearly not comfortable saying it. "Could you help me find a better place?"

  
**×to be continued×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, violent reactions, suggestions are always welcome. Dm is always open. Thank you for readingggggg💙🌸


	9. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNYEONGGGGG!!! HUHU!! I'M GOING TO UPDATE THIS AND I'M BACK ON TRACK! I WILL FINISH THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I'LL BE HAVING A NEW AU AGAINKSJAKSJS I KNOW😧 I RARELY UPDATE AND NOW I'M PLANNING AGAIN LMAO BUT I CAN'T-MISS THE IDEAS SO JUST CHECK IT ON MY TWITTER SOON!!💙 
> 
> And btw I'll be having a BL fic (mewgulf and etc.) It might be a sns au so if you wanna check it, it's on my pinned tweet. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS!! HAVE A NICE DAYY💖

"I received it, thanks Hyung." Jiwon turns his phone off and put it on his desk. It's only a few hours away to celebrate the new year yet Jiwon still hasn't figured out about the letter and how he will help Donghyuk. He deeply sighs as he opens the box.

  
_'Picture frame'_

_'Old jersey'_

_'Pooh'_

_'A poster'_

_'An old picture?'_

It's almost at the bottom of the box when he saw it. Old and hard to recognize, that's what the faces in the photo look like. He can't even distinguish who's who. But one thing he's sure of is that the boy in the old picture was him, the one's next to him has a blurry face. There he starts to doubt. 

What if Junhoe's telling the truth? What if he really is his childhood friend?

_'Fck, at first I thought he has just mistaken me.'_

Dumb Jiwon. 

_**4 hours before the new year.** _

Everyone was wide awake and preparing for the new year. Yunhyeong is cooking while Hanbin and Jinhwan are having a barbecue outside. Jiwon went down with nothing to do and afraid to move because he might stumble upon Junhoe... Wait- of course, he would, they live in the same house. He sighed before turning through the living room, but in his surprise, no one's there.

He shrugged and sat across the tv. 

_**3 hours before the new year.** _

"Is everything ready?" Yunhyeong asked for the nth time. "I guess?" Hanbin answered while arranging the plates on the table. There are still 3 hours but Yunhyeong seemed to be fond of preparing early. "Did you buy the things I told you?"

"Yep, Junhoe will love it." Jiwon doesn't know what they are talking about- wait- where's Junhoe anyways? He hasn't gotten here ever since he went home from work. "Hyung, why Junhoe isn't coming down?" He asked Jinhwan who seemed busy washing the plates. "Maybe he's sleeping, he looks tired when he got home." Thinking about what happened earlier, Junhoe didn't bother to talk while they're at the shop, and Donghyuk left early as soon as he asked Jiwon for a favor... 

_'Aish! You're thinking too much.'_

  
**_2 hours before the new year_ **

"Can you call Junhoe upstairs?" Yunhyeong asked though he knows something is wrong between them. "I think he's sleeping," Jiwon answered. He couldn't think of any excuses. "Okay, but wake him up after 30 minutes." Then Yunhyeong went back to the kitchen. Just thinking about stepping inside of Junhoe's room makes him overthink. What if he's still mad?

_'Stupid question Jiwon, of course, he is.'_

But it's not also his fault! He seriously couldn't remember anything. He's walking back and forth as if he's trying to flatten their living room. What should he do if Junhoe suddenly throws him something? He maybe looks harmless but who knows?? Jiwon can still recall how Junhoe poured the whole gallon of milk in the sink, he shivers.

  
**_1 hour before the new year_ **

Jiwon was thirty-minutes late because he got distracted by watching, good thing Jinhwan reminded him. He was taking his time, taking every step on the stairs. He ended up knocking his door after dramatically pulling Hanbin to do it. "Junhoe?" No one answered so he tried to knock more with a little bit pressure. But it seems like it's not going to open any minute. "Look, I'm really sorry if I hurt you by not remembering anything, I'm not that good when it comes to memory. But earlier, I found a picture of my childhood days, I'm just not sure about the faces because it was fading so I came here with it." He forcibly took it out from his pocket which made the picture ripped into two parts. "Fuck!" He cursed as he tries to put them together. Why does it need to happen in this kind of time??

"You can come in." He heard a small voice, so small that if he wasn't in Junhoe's room, he'll think it was someone else. As he tried to put the photo back together, he sighed in defeat. He gave up and went inside. He sees Junhoe, lying and covering his body from half of his face all the way to his toes. The lights were also off and the only source of light was his rock lamp which is bright enough for Jiwon to see Junhoe. "Aren't you coming down?" He asked as he hides the photo behind him.

"I'm actually not feeling well." It was visible in Junhoe's tone. The way he talked was kinda hoarse. "Oh, do you need some medicines?" Junhoe cough before nodding his head. He isn't really vocal out when it comes to himself huh? If Jiwon chose to follow his cowardice instead of facing him, then no one will know that he's already dying here. "Okay, I'll be right back." He immediately turned his steps and closed the door behind him. Little did he know, the photo wasn't in his grip anymore. 

Junhoe noticed the odd stains on his floor and thought it was just the water he spilled earlier. But when he analyzed it, he realized that it was a picture. 

* * *

Jiwon fished out his phone after he got the medicine. He finds his Brother's contact name and messages him saying "Hyung, I saw some unfamiliar kinds of stuff in the box, do you know where I got them?" He then pressed the send button. There were a few things he can't recall or when and where they got them. He set aside the thought after remembering why he got into the kitchen. He immediately went back to Junhoe's room after informing Yunhyeong about the younger's condition.

He knocked three times before entering. "I have you some-" His eyes widened and almost dropped what he has in both of his hands. Why is he so absent-minded? He saw Junhoe sitting on the floor while holding the picture he had with him earlier. "Where did you get this?" Junhoe nonchalantly asked, as if he isn't having a sore body and migraine. For this, he can't afford to think what hurts him, what part of him feels numb. 

"I-ahm... Listen," he placed the glass of water on the table before continuing. "I've been thinking about what you said when we drink together... At first, I found it dumb because If I really know you, I would remember you right away. I thought you have just mistaken me for being your long lost friend... Then I suddenly recalled my things back in Virginia and asked my brother if he could mail it." Jiwon didn't include the part where he saw Junhoe's note because the younger might get angry if he knows Jiwon touched his personal things. "I looked up to it as soon as I received it, then I found that. I kinda... Ripped it off but I swear! I didn't mean to!" He raised his right arm. 

Junhoe was still absorbing his explanation. He also thought about it last night and to be honest, he was ready to throw his letters for Santa and decided to stop mailing him stupid wishes. He was rooting for his childhood friend, why? Because he left him without any word, and that's the least thing Junhoe wants to happen. He knows what it feels like to be alone, he never had a friend like Jiwon in his entire life. (Aside from his hyungs in their house because, you know, they are on a different level) Jiwon was the first kid who approached him so he has this value that no one reached.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted because of Jiwon's ringing phone. "What is it, Hyung?" Jiwon answered. Junhoe, on the other hand, stood up and went to his study table to grab the photo he buried in one of his books. It was the same photo Jiwon had, though the other was already fading. "I'm here in his room." Not minding what the older said, Junhoe closely looked at old memories on his palms. 

"Yeah, sure." Jiwon replied as a clicked the speaker of his phone. "Junhoe, can you listen for a minute?" The voice rings a bell. It must be Jiun hyung. He remembers it though the voice became more muscular than the last time. 

"This might be hard to digest but I want you to listen carefully to me." Jiwon search for Junhoe's eyes but the beautiful pair of orbs were already looking at him. "A few years ago, our parents decided to file a divorce since their relationship found its early end, And that's when our mother decided to bring us along with her, which was in Gangnam. From there, we met you, our own neighbor. Our parents were like a couple of friends, hanging out together and always at each other's places." Jiun stopped in the middle of his story and cleared his throat. "But then, everyone has their own problem to solve and for our family, it was just starting." Jiwon might not vividly remember it but for Jiun, it was the memory he wanted to erase.


	10. Jiwon's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update bcs I'm trying to change the way I write and making it more descriptive as I can though I still find it hard. My vocabulary is limited 💀. But I will compensate in the next chapter, thank you for your patience!!
> 
> P.s thank u unnie J for reminding me to updatesksjsjsjjsks

  
"Please come back to me, jagiya~ I'll be a better husband." Their father pleaded. He was obviously drunk when he reached Jiwon's grandparents' house. His father was down on his knees, has a reddening face and smell of alcohol that reeks. Though, the kids never knew what was the reason behind their parents' failed marriage, they admit that their lives became at peace when their father wasn't around. "Why are you here? What do you need? I thought you wanted this?" Their mother fired multiple questions. 

The two of them were just standing behind their mom as they eye on the body of their father, slumping on the ground with both hands are clapped. "Pweaseeee~" he drunkenly said. Because of embarrassment, their mother decided to let him in and spend some time in the house until he's sober enough to talk. 

When the morning arises, their parents decided to give it a try for the second time (as what elders said 'love is sweeter the second time around.') They flew in Virginia as soon as possible that's why Jiwon didn't get a chance to bid a farewell to his childhood friend. Living there requires a hard adjustment which the brothers fear but it only took them a couple of months before adopting the new environment they were in. They live as a whole again despite their parents being annulled in papers. 

But then, their father became the worst. He started to come home late and drunk, not to mention that he's also mad whenever he reaches their house. He began to beat their mother when he comes home upset from his work because he didn't get the promotion he was aiming for. Mrs.Kim couldn't handle the mistreatment anymore so she decided to pack her things and leave with her kids in the middle of the night. 

Unfortunately, their father woke up. She was already at the door when Mr.Kim grasp Jiun's wrist. "What are you doing? Where are you taking them?!" She told him that she's sick of their toxic relationship and she couldn't handle the beatings anymore so she wants to leave. "No! If you want to leave, then leave! But you're not taking the kids with you, they will stay here." He tightened his grip on Jiun. Jiwon, on the other side, was tucking the hem of his mother's shirt, he was terrified to be left with their father because he knows how cruel he is. But their mother has no choice, she was really done and heck, she regrets going back to him. 

Deciding at the very last minute brought pressure to her, but considering what her husband can give to their kids, she has no match. He could give them a better future. 

Bids of tears were streaming down her cheeks as she held Jiwon's shaking hands, she leveled down on his height. "Jiwonnie~ Listen to me." She placed her hands on both of his shoulders. In Jiwon's mind, he doesn't understand any of it or what was happening in front of him, why they were shouting and crying. "I want you to be brave for me hmm? Don't worry, when I have enough money, I'll get you out of here." She couldn't put words that Jiwon would easily understand because it will just be more painful. She stood up and pat his head for the last time. She flashed a smile to Jiun before finally setting her feet outside. 

Jiwon doesn't want to be with his father, he doesn't want to hear another shouting or who would know if he beat them in the future, just like what he did to their mother. "Jiwon!" He heard his father shout as soon as he ran outside. He saw his mother on the other side of the road which made Jiwon urge to run faster across it... 

But unfortunately, a van loses its control when the driver sees a kid running. He stepped on the break for the third time but before he knows it, Jiwon was already on the ground, bleeding mercilessly. 

  
"And when we got there, we saw the van turning its leave." Jiun apologetically said, "We rushed him in the ER that night. The doctor said that fortunately, we manage to bring him right away. But, it caused huge damage to him." Jiun slightly coughed between his words, "Which explains the small stitch on the back of his head." 

Jiwon used his hand to feel the said old wound, "But dad told me I slipped when I was a kid, that's why I have this." He protests because he was just shocked as Junhoe. Not that he's not believing in his brother's story or whatever, but it was really the story his father told him. "He probably doesn't want you to recall that night. When the Doctor announced you had severe damage in your skull which affects your brain badly, he was really worried... And pissed because our mum didn't even bother to pay a visit even he told her what happened." Jiwon found himself disappointed. Though his father lied about how he got his head stitched, he still didn't poison his son by telling him how bad his ex-wife was, in fact, he told him what she said. She'll come back and meet them when she has enough money. 

"The damage was enough for you to suffer from selective amnesia and the chances of recovering your memories were low since there's nothing much." Jiun recalls it like a nightmare, "I didn't tell you because I made a promise to dad that we will never bring it up again for your own sake. Sorry, Ji." His apology sounds mumbled but genuine enough. By this time, Junhoe expects Jiwon to be mad and even throw his phone because what happened to him was really upsetting that it almost sounds like a betrayal. He looked at him worriedly. 

There's no point if Jiwon tries to lash out his anger and point fingers to his brother and father when they only think of his own good. 

"It's fine, I understand." Though it sounded a little bitter, Jiwon means it. Junhoe felt guilty of being mad at Jiwon and damn he even got too dramatic when he clearly knows nothing. His hand finds its way on Jiwon's back as he soothes circles to comfort him. The latter asked Jiun if he could get their father on the phone, but unfortunately, he still spends his new year at his work.

**_WAIT-_ **

**_NEW YEAR-_ **

Jiwon immediately turned off his phone after bidding his goodbye to his sibling. He looked at Junhoe and grabbed him by the wrist. "Where are we going?" Surprised at the sudden movement of the older, Jiwon brought him down the stairs and opened the backyard door harshly to only find their hyungs having fun already. "Yaaah! Why It took you an hour to drag Junhoe's ass? Did he fight back?" Yunhyeong asks as if he'll throw Junhoe out of the house if Jiwon says yes. 

"You're just on time, Hanbin is setting up the firework." Jinhwan chimed in. He yanked Junhoe's arm and Jiwon's on the other side as he shouts "HAPPY NEW YEAR." on the top of his lungs. Yunhyeong joined them while he throws his hand, holding a tong, on the air as he welcomes the new year's air.

Junhoe found himself smiling because of his loud housemates. He tilted his head and watches the colorful lights sprung across the dim starry sky. While Jiwon, on the other hand, was unconsciously staring at Junhoe as the color of the sky reflects on his eyes, making them the most beautiful pair of orbs Jiwon had ever seen. He was never this enchanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or opinions are welcome, my dm is always open. Have a nice day☄


	11. He broke his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya'll I will compensate, so here's a long ass narration. Hope u enjoyyyyy,,💚

Everyone was sharing a nostalgic conversation as they reminisce about the events from the previous year. And for the record for this year, Yunhyeong made them laugh to his corny old jokes. Jinhwan told them that he quit his job last week which confused them because, for the past few years, it shows how much he loves being there. "I just realise, I'm not going to be rich when I stay there." He replied as he brought the piece of meat in his mouth. His work started great and to be honest, he didn't expect to have fun in his own working place, but it seems like his hard work didn't pay for two years. He learned that one of his co-workers was sabotaging his papers so he wouldn't get the promotion he was aiming for. "Why didn't you report it? I'm sure they'll understand."

"I tried to, but he's a goddamn snake masked up with a pretty face." Well, yeah, people would really pick that over something complex to argue about. 

"How 'bout you, Ji? You only went here for a vacay, right?" Yunhyeong asked, making their heads turn towards his direction. The original plan was to have a long relaxing week or two of vacation in Seoul, but his budget kinda shortened because he kept on buying nonsense things. He still has a career he left in L.A, he couldn't deny that from being a producer, he ended up being a barista here. 

"Yeah, I'll be visiting a place before I go back." Which only means that he won't spend his last day with them. He wants to stay for a bit longer, since two weeks wasn't enough for the bond they lost in five years. Jiwon studied in Seoul for quite some time but his father made him fly back to Virginia because he was threatened by his ex-wife's appearance. But in that short amount of time, Jiwon gained a friendship that lasts this long even though there's no so much contact between them. 

Hearing that made Junhoe's heart tug a little, though he shouldn't be surprised about his announcement because it was obvious from the very first day. Junhoe was unconsciously stabbing his food for a minute now as he thinks of what Jiun said through the phone. How immature of him to be mad at Jiwon over not remembering him when he didn't think of the reason first. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he went that petty? 

Yunhyeong slightly nudges his shoulder as the others continued talking to Jiwon and about his plans. He was irritated when he saw how Junhoe keep poking the meat as if he wanted it to be double dead, "You alright?" He also noticed his pale lips which made him more worried. Junhoe was suddenly brought back up to reality as he saw Yunhyeong looking at him, expecting him to answer the question he wasn't able to process but a nod would highly be appropriate to whatever the heck did he ask, he hopes so. "Are you sick?" The latter placed his hand on Junhoe's forehead and before he could tell, Jiwon spoke, "Ah, he said he's not feeling well, I brought him medicines earlier." He said, but they both know that the younger wasn't able to take it. 

Despite his mildly burning skin, Junhoe refused to go back to his room to take some rest, because partly, he wants to spend the rest of the remaining hours with them and also finding a timing to talk to Jiwon. He lacks courage, yes, because of what he had said to him without considering the older's feelings. But he built enough confidence to push through and apologize for his misunderstanding. So when Jiwon stood up and excused himself for going to the restroom, Junhoe found himself waiting at one of the kitchen's stool as he fidgets his hands, "Hey, are you gonna use it? I'm done.", Jiwon stated whilst drying his feet on the mat. 

"I'm sorry.", Junhoe softly spoke. Jiwon turned his heads towards him, "It's fine, you're not aware and so am I." He let out a dried chuckle just to lessen the tense air that's building up in the kitchen. He made his way to sit next to Junhoe as he searches for his face. "Look, I really understand why you got mad. I will also do that if I were you." It lessens the guilt but doesn't mean it was enough to just let it go. He was still pouting, his head never leaves the sight of his hands. 

Jiwon suddenly got this urge to hug him if that will make Junhoe realise it was really okay and no need to overthink anymore. Junhoe, on the other hand, was taken aback. He flinched when he felt Jiwon's chin on the crook of his shoulder, he can feel the older's breath against his neck which didn't make it any better. His hammering heart wasn't also at its best, it was beating so fast that he wants to abandon it, "Does this make you feel better?" 

His lips suddenly parted, he couldn't find words to answer Jiwon. His breath became shaky than before, "Y-yeah.", It's like half of him was paralyzed. Jiwon noticed how stiff Junhoe was so he decided to withdraw from the unnecessary skinship, "I just want to reassure you." 

The latter nodded, he hid his face even more when he felt the hot sensation from his neck up to his cheeks, "Really, Junhoe, No big deal.", Jiwon said once more. Junhoe finally tilted his head, though he's not sure of the redding of his face was gone now, he showed a smile. "Let' go back?"

"Wait- I wanna ask you something." But because he blurted it out already, he's gonna fire his chance or otherwise, Jiwon will leave him wondering. "You said you'll visit a place before you left... Are you going back yo Gangnam?" 

Jiwon knows the younger will figure it out fast, after all, it was part of Jiun's story. "Yeah, I just wanna try if I'm still familiar with the place." Even though Jiwon shows no emotions, his eyes tell a different story, they were empty yet has a pinch of hope. 

"I can go with you." Not the best but the warmest smile Jiwon had ever seen from a person. It's like provoking him to agree on whatever Junhoe had said which didn't linger enough inside of his mind because it's now occupied with the latter's smile. Jiwon didn't think twice and nodded. Junhoe clapped in joyous and stood up to yank Jiwon's arm before asking, "When??" 

* * *

New year passed by just like any other occasion yet Jiwon can't still take out of his mind his last conversation with his brother. Is he ready to go to Gangnam? There are chances that she's still there and also not. It's been a few roller coaster years, but Jiwon's wandering hasn't become at peace. Though sometimes he got distracted and will set aside the thought of his mum, he couldn't lie that most of the nights she occupied his mind which always makes him up until the dawn. What would a complete family feel like? 

"Hyung!!! How's Holiday?" Chanwoo asks as soon as he saw Jiwon on the counter. He greeted him through sns last time, but they couldn't drink outside because Chanwoo's grandparents went the next day and he has to entertain them. When he heard no response, that was when Chanwoo realised Jiwon was staring at nowhere. He clapped his hands in front of him to make the older came back to his sense. "You good?" He brought his thumbs up and Jiwon could only nod. 

He hasn't told the younger that he has to quit and leave soon, through the week he stayed here, he didn't even get Chanwoo a heads up that he only came for a vacation and he doesn't have any intention to stay for too long. "Is Junhoe coming?"

"He always comes quarter to nine." Jiwon smiled, it was now his turn to say it to Chanwoo. The latter chuckled when he remembered how he used to tell to Jiwon when he first time worked his shift with Junhoe. They don't get along well, but Chanwoo knows Junhoe and the fact that he can be friends with anyone, it just needs a little push. 

There are few customers today, only two tables were occupied and three people had taken out their orders which made Chanwoo slacks off and slid beside his hyung, "Kim Jiwon.", Chanwoo stated his full name as if he's going to interrogate him, " If you think I forgot what happened last time, you're clearly wrong!" 

Jiwon chuckled at him making the younger more curious, he should've expected that Chanwoo will annoy him no matter what excuse he uses. "He was saying the truth." 

"So Basically, you're not a sentimental person and tend to forget people quick?" Chanwoo asked sarcastically which cause him to earn a playful punch from Jiwon. "Long story short, I got selective amnesia when I was young that's why I can't remember him." He simply told him so the younger could go back to work, But Chanwoo was too stubborn to listen to his Hyung, he wants every detail of what really happened so he didn't stop bugging him until the older got tired of shooing him. 

"Minus five minutes break.", Junhoe said behind his co-workers who are trying to keep their laugh low. Jiwon and Chanwoo turned their heads to look for the owner of the voice, Chanwoo raised his brow when he saw Junhoe walking through their direction. 

"What? I woke up early.", Junhoe said in defense.

Looking at Chanwoo's expression, he was clearly doubting him by coming to work a little bit early to his usual time. The latter scoffed, "You never woke up early."

"Well, I do now.", He walked passed by them and went straight to the staff's room, leaving both of them at the counter. 

"It's just me or... He looks different?" By different, Chanwoo means, Junhoe looks quite not his usual self. His hair pushed back and shining from the gel he had probably applied earlier, he was also wearing a black turtle neck along with a coat that compliments the color of his bottom. If you'll stare at him, he doesn't look like an employee, more like a rich customer who would criticize their drinks when he orders. 

"Just go back to work.", Jiwon pushed him as a new customer entered. He also noticed it, but he doesn't want to admit it to Chanwoo. 

* * *

"Aren't we going to get fired when managernim sees us?" Jiwon blurted out whilst Junhoe opened the can of beer. They have closed already, but Chanwoo and Junhoe decided to drink to celebrate the new year late. At first, Jiwon was against the thought since they all knew what happened the last time they pour soju on Junhoe's glass, but two is stronger than one so...

"Nope, We've done this a couple of times before." Obviously, it even looks like they live here. If there's something they want to talk about or to celebrate just between of Junhoe and Chanwoo, they would always spend their night here, amusing themselves with bottles of liquors and foods they've taken out from another shop. 

Junhoe was the first one who gulped down his can of beer in one go as the two widened their eyes because of his action. "Looks like you're going to deal with drunk Junhoe again." Chanwoo teased before sipping from his drink. Jiwon could only shake his head as he listens to their conversation, jumping from one topic to another. He never bothered to speak a sentence, just a nod or a hum will do its work for him. 

Jiwon emptied his third can and shoves it on the plastic beside him. Chanwoo became more talkative as he drinks his beer like water. He started to spout things about the girl he dated and how picky she was when it comes to food, the kid whined as if he's in a relationship already when there's no clear statement from the girl he's been taking out, if they're official or not. But one word from him made Junhoe smashed his hand on the table, "You shouldn't hope for things to get easier because the more you didn't work for it, it'll also take no effort to disappear." 

Vague for Chanwoo, but Funny for Jiwon. Hearing it from someone who dated Donghyuk after he just met the latter, makes Jiwon laugh to the core, "Sorry." He waved his hand in front of his face when he burst into a giggle. Junhoe raised a furious brow. "What?" He drunkenly asked, but at the back of his mind, he also finds himself as a clown for trying to educate Chanwoo for something he has done wrongly. "Nothing, I just remembered something." He brushes off and opened one last can for himself. 

"As I was saying, Don't rush things. Because it might be what you wanted for a moment, but not your entire life so be careful putting a decision you can't handle to last." Chanwoo nodded. It was like they're hearing it from a philosopher who had died many years ago and possessed Junhoe's body. "And where all of this is coming from?"

Chanwoo had concluded that there must be something behind what he had said, "From me, you idiot." Junhoe spoke before taking a sip of his cold beer. "Come on, if Donghyuk breaks your heart, Jiwon Hyung will break his bones." Jiwon lightly punched Chanwoo's arm as they playfully laugh at the thought, but the two stopped when they only heard a sigh coming from Junhoe's parted lips. "Shit. He did?" 


	12. My childhood friend likes me

Junhoe had woke up earlier than any other day because he was planning to visit Donghyuk at the studio, where the latter does modeling. He was planning to surprise him and this was the first time Junhoe was going to make an effort for someone he knows, even his hyung never received any from him.

He also dressed himself well. Aside from a white shirt, track pants, and a bucket hat, he luckily found a decent outfit to wear. He was dancing at the rhythm of his chosen song as he tried to pick what perfume he's going to use to match today's mood. Small things like this were like big events to him, he never knows what it feels like to wake up early in the morning with a huge smile plastered on his face. Never once a thought of a name could make his morning cheerful.

"Oh, you're early, where are you going?" Yunhyeong asked as soon as he saw Junhoe coming down from the stairs. Usually, at this time, he and Jinhwan were the only ones awake because he prepared their breakfast and the latter was a morning person whilst the rest were sleeping soundly. He saw how bright-eyed he was, "Just off for a walk." though Yunhyeong wouldn't agree on how he dressed and how he styled his hair, he just nodded at him before walking back to the kitchen.

He was giddy and anxious at the same time when he reached the bakery he called last night for a reservation of a cake. Cake wasn't what he originally planned on bringing with him, But he has remembered a certain memory where Donghyuk always brags about how his co-worker always makes them sweets at work. Junhoe didn't mind at all as the 'co-worker' word was high lighted on his mind, "Here you go, sir." A girl with a soft voice and blonde hair bows her head a little before wishing him a good day and waving at him as he stepped outside of the store.

He stood up outside of the building, collecting his thoughts first before puffing his final sigh and walk inside. The staffs welcomed him as he says his intention. He was instructed to enter a room that has a glass door but a little blurred so it wouldn't expose the happenings inside.

His hand touched the cold metal as the pumping of his heart begun to raise when his eyes landed on Donghyuk. He was wearing a standard shirt and left it unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look. On top of the shirt he's wearing a sleek vest with 3 buttons, it has a deep v-line, which causes the vest to remain hidden when the suit's jacket is buttoned up. No doubt that he's really made to be a model.

Donghyuk didn't notice him because the latter was busy posing for the camera, blinding lights were all focused on him as he looks into different directions every time the cameraman says. Junhoe sight the few models apart from his boyfriend, sitting at the back and probably waiting for their turn.

"Oh, Hi. Are you a new model here?" A tall and lean man asked. He instantly shook his head, "I'm waiting for Donghyuk." He admitted before pointing at the man.

"Ah, I see. Is it something important? I don't think he'll be done-"

"It's fine, I can wait." He finished the man's sentence. Junhoe could tell that he's probably one of them, the way he wears a smooth shirt and buttoned it up fully to support his elegant tie, "But if you can't, you can always ask Gia, that girl wearing white." the man pointed before finally living him alone. Junhoe stared at the girl he believes was Gia, wearing a white crop top showing his flawless waist.

After some minute, Donghyuk isn't yet finished but the cameraman gave him a break to retouch his make up and to change his clothes, Just so he was about to walk to him, Donghyuk made it in the other direction. The latter sat next to Gia and gave her a smile as he tugs her hair on the back of her ears. Junhoe took a few steps back and was surprised when he stumbled upon the man he was talking to earlier, "Oh, hey. Have you talk to Donghyuk already?"

"I-no- uhm, can I ask you a question? If you don't mind." His eyes were hopeful about the man's answer.

"Sure."

"Are they close friends?" He pointed his hand to Donghyuk's direction.

"Him and Gia? Well, I think they are an item? Most of us think they are a couple because they are always stuck together." Junhoe felt his stomach churn. He was a little bit skeptical when it comes to Donghyuk, but he never thought that the latter would do such a thing like this.

"Is that so? Can you give this to him? I'm gonna be late for work." He stated and gave the box to the man. He didn't let him speak. He stormed out of the building, mumbling some curse before he called for a taxi.

* * *

"What a dick." Chanwoo muttered. He always thought that man was no good to his Hyung but despite of that, he respects Junhoe's decision because he doesn't want to intervene in his happiness.

"Did you break up with him?" Junhoe slowly nodded. He missed a lot of calls from Donghyuk and tons of messages that he didn't even bother to read.

"You better." Chanwoo once again speak. He was surely right but at the moment, Junhoe doesn't have any strength to explain why did he want to break the things between him and Donghyuk, because probably, the latter will find a reason for his questions. All along he knew that they were both doing things fast and out of the line but he never once felt like something this genuine... or so he thought it was.

"I think he's tired. Let's clean this up and go home already." Jiwon stood up breaking their conversation.

Jiwon wasn't the type of person who steps into someone's business and jumps to a conclusion without thinking beforehand. He's curious but he likes to watch from afar and get the answers in silence, at least. He doesn't want to affect in whatever Junhoe would like to do, although he really wants to punch Donghyuk for being a jerk, he has no right to do so. 

After cleaning the cans of beer and plastics of the foods they bought from the stalls outside, Jiwon turned off the light and sighing before closing the door of his working place. For a short period, the memories he had here were the best, not to mention the spontaneous nights.

"I'm gonna head out, take care of him." Chanwoo waves his hands as he walks in the opposite direction. Jiwon nodded as a response before catching up with Junhoe.

Though it's a start of a new year already, the climate hasn't changed yet and the coldness still hovers over their skins. Jiwon can feel the brisk on his spine as he shivers under his sweater. He looked briefly at Junhoe who haven't spoken ever since they left the cafe, he was silently walking and not minding the icy wind that was piercing on his face which caused a slight tint on his cheeks.

The street wasn't crowded anymore, Jiwon assumes it's almost midnight but the stores were still open and had their signs glowing, radiating the lights outside, "Wanna eat first?" the sudden question made him turned to Junhoe, only to see his lightest smile. There's no specific emotion Jiwon could clarify, even in the latter's eyes, it was just empty which made him see his reflection through.

He responded with a nod.

* * *

"When are you planning to go to Gangnam?" Junhoe started. He was currently blowing his bowl of ramen which they had decided to eat since there's no much stall around anymore and it was the only thing hot enough to make Junhoe sobber.

"I'm thinking about the day after tomorrow. I haven't told Chanwoo yet, I need a day with him and of course with our Hyungs." For the past few weeks, he didn't think he would be fond of Korea again, he never expected that there's a pandora box waiting for him here, ready to be revealed and open. Moreover, he didn't realize the memories he will leave behind especially to those that happened in their humble home. How he met Junhoe unexpectedly and uniquely was one of the highlights of his vacation in SK.

Junhoe nodded and took one spoonful of his ramen again, "Should I break up with him?" He suddenly blurted out. He was trying to play the question against his tongue on the very moment they left the cafe, it was rolling off again and again until it itched and made its way out of his mouth. He was trying to avoid the topic for the whole day but he can't get off his mind to it. "Should we buy some drinks?"

"Aniyo~" He declined knowing that Junhoe's been drinking a lot for the past few days, another bottle of alcohol won't help the latter's state. Maybe this is why he hates Donghyuk from the first day he saw him, he has nothing with him but trouble. "We had enough for today."

"Right," Junhoe answered before they fell into another silence. There were only counted tables that are occupied, customers were starting to leave as the evening went on, "I didn't know why I even asked you about breaking up with him when I already did." He admitted once before he chuckles. He made sure to message Donghyuk as soon as he flees from the building that morning. It's much better to end it earlier and to cut the chase because he knew he'll give him another bullet of chance again when he let him talk.

Jiwon gulps as he heard the information he's been waiting to hear. He didn't realise he needed it until he relaxed and regains his normal breathing again. Jiwon knows how stubborn Junhoe is and how he likes to make an impulsive decision on his own, that's why he can't keep calm. His were bombarded by the former's giggle, "I'm also planning to move out."

"To where?" Jiwon fidgets.

"Remember the condo you suggested? I paid for it already, there's no refund to that." He wiggles his brows at the thought of how the owner immediately accepted their down payment. The place was also good, it would be a waste if he won't use it. Plus, it would be a great idea to be at least independent at his age. "Which means... I won't be able to accompany you."

Jiwon pouted. He was anticipating to go back to their old neighborhood and to spend his last day with him, "Is that so?"

"Mianhe, Hyung. The day of moving in is scheduled already." That wasn't the actual plan but he rescheduled it because he realised that he can't afford to send Jiwon off. He just got his heartbroken over someone who seems to doesn't care at all and now the thought of Jiwon leaving makes his stomach churn.

"Then we also have until tomorrow?" Junhoe nodded to his question.

They finished their late-night meal and decided to step outside for some fresh air on their way home. As they take their time walking on the lonely street of Seoul, Junhoe broke the icy silence again, "Have you felt it? Being alone even though you're in a relationship?"

_'I didn't but looking at you, I already know how painful it is.'_

"Why do I always ended up with people who don't like me as much as I like them." Junhoe let out a dried chuckle. He must be faith's favorite toy.

"That's not true." Jiwon replied.

"Eh? It is!" Junhoe protested. He can't even count how many times he has been into this position.

"No, because I..." Jiwon had never been into a relationship. He must admit that he never had enough courage to confess his feelings for someone, he flirts but nothing's more than that. He can't make himself commit to someone he's not sure about. _'Were you this nervous when you admitted your feelings to him?'_

"Boya? Say it." They both halted their steps. Jiwon had balled his fist underneath the warmth of his pockets as he contains himself from blurting out random words. "What is it? You're making me more frustrated."

"Koo Junhoe." Junhoe stared at his eyes at the same time he glances at him, "I... like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HEHEKSJSKSJKSJDJDJ I'M GOONA FINISH THIS REALLY! SORRY FOR HIATUS I'M BUSY IN SCHOOL AND THERE'S SO MUCH HAPPENING I CAN'T KEEP UP THAT'S WHY I HAD TO STOP USING TWITTER FOR A WHILE BUT I'M TRYING TO BE ACTIVE AGAIN NOW!! I'LL FINISH THIS AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO ALSO END MY TWO PREVIOUS AUS ON TWITTER!! I'LL ALSO DO BL(MEWGULF) SNS AU! AND THERE'S ALSO THIS NEW JUNBOBKSJSSJSJSKSK FIC I'VE BEEN WORKING ON RECENTLY, THERE ARE ACTUALLY THREE LMAOOOOO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!! YOU CAN LEAVE. A MESSAGE ON MY CC SINCE I CAN OPEN IT AGAIN. THANK YOUUUUUUUU!!


	13. End.

  
"Eh? Is it really your last day?" Chanwoo asked for confirmation. It's sad to hear the departure of his hyung, early this morning as soon as he arrived. 

"Yeah." Jiwon nonchalantly replied. He had great times with chanwoo and to be honest, when he gets back to his original work, he might find it dull for a reason that no one will bug him anymore. "I'll still message you so don't worry." 

"But... This place is gonna be boring." Chanwoo had whispered even though he knows Junhoe could probably hear him. Junhoe rolled his eyes upon Chanwoo's statement, he can't deny it because they always bark at each other's faces whenever they have free time. 

"Don't say that, you two get along well, you've been together for so long."

"No, we don't." They both said in unison. 

Jiwon pats Chanwoo's head as he chuckles. The latter brought out a small box from his pocket, which he was planning to give to Jiwon as a present on New year but he forgot since he was busy all day, "What's this?" He shakes the small box almost aggressively that it makes questionable sounds. 

"Don't open it here, unbox it when you reached home or somewhere far." by Chanwoo's tone and act, he knows that the latter was embarrassed so he nodded and thank him. He diverted his eyes to Junhoe who appeared to be unusually quiet this morning. He might not be vocal about it but he can sense Junhoe's movements for the whole time. He thought about what he had said to him last night, maybe that made the younger uncomfortable since it was too confronting of him to admit right away. 

"You'll be visiting Gangnam first, right?" Chanwoo asked. 

"Yeah, hopefully." He just received a message this past midnight when he was in the middle of his dream already. His friend called him and asked about the day of his flight, it seems like they need him as soon as possible, so making it to Gangnam was kind of impossible for him anymore. 

"Are you coming back?" 

* * *

"What?" Junhoe's whole being had woken up. It was still cold due to the weather and he was still a bit drowsy but now, it feels like he was bathed with a whole tub of ice running down on his spine. Given the awkwardness, Jiwon didn't repeat himself. Instead, he focused on the food in front of him to avoid his question, "You know that I just broke up with Donghyuk, right?"

Jiwon cleared his throat before facing him, "Look, you don't need to reciprocate my feelings, I just want to let you know." His lips curve upward as he pats Junhoe's shoulder. He knows he's late to admit it but he's here now might as well tell him about it or he will regret going back to the states with unspoken truth. 

"Right." And they fall for another silence. But Junhoe decided to ignore the atmosphere and let out a little joke that would ease them up as he doesn't want Jiwon's remaining days to be awkward with him. 

* * *

"Will you visit again?" Yunhyeong asked, who's currently having watery eyes. They had decided to send Jiwon since no one's sure if it's gonna be the last time they will see him. The latter explained to them how he barely gets rest or day off when he's at work. 

"If the work let me, I'll inform you right away." Jiwon smiled and patted Yunhyeong's shoulder. He also had decided to not pursue going to Gangnam, maybe he's not yet ready? He's still afraid of the possibilities he might encounter and by that, he meant his mother. Some thoughts made him up last night, it made him overthink about his decisions, "I need to go now."

"We'll miss you." Jiwon nodded before waving his hands to them. He doesn't want to leave yet or at least wait for the meantime for a certain someone who he hopes will come even for the last minute. But no one appeared, not even Junhoe's shadow. He assumed that the younger's busy fixing his things for his new condo.

He settled on his assigned seat and huffed a deep breath before relaxing his back and wait for the plane to announce its departure. He was sitting next to the window which was kinda pretty, he gets the full view of the mesmerizing landscape. 

Minutes later, the plane was loaded with passengers and was ready to go off. Jiwon was exhausted because of his Hyungs. When he announced the date of his flight, Yunhyeong immediately pushed him into the kitchen and taught him to how cook so he would eat fast food less. It was part of what he called "bonding" with them even though they tire him all day. His eyelids were slowly hooding his eyes as he comfortably lay his head on his seat.

"Excuse me, do you have some tissue?" The person next to him asked. He opened his right eye to peeked and when he heard him sniffs he can't do anything but to move and give his handkerchief instead, "Thanks." The man audibly said. .

"Is it your first time?" He asked since he noticed how he silently sob. He encountered many first-timers on his way, the last time was when he had a girl seatmate who freshly graduated fee days before her flight. She said that he needs to work as soon as possible because her parents were too old already. People like her would constantly make Jiwon's heart ache, "Yeah."

"Don't worry, United States is great. I'm sure you'll find a job right away." He comforted him but it only made the man sob intensely, "It's okay." 

The man was having a hard time breathing due to his scarf plus the mask and sunglasses he's wearing. Jiwon watched him remove his unnecessary accessories, 

"JUNHOE?!" His eyes widened, He almost shouts but the younger managed to close his mouth, "What are you doing here?"

"Going to migrate, I guess?" He said with a touch of humorous emphasis. The reason why Junhoe left after midnight. He planned this all along right after his break up, he doesn't want to see everything that reminds him of Donghyuk, let alone living in one of the former's ideal condo. He found someone who replaced him and paid the price he used for the place. 

He was still sobbing and couldn't stop his watery eyes for the reason that he didn't even got a chance to say goodbye to his Hyungs and Chanwoo. It was an impulsive decision, indeed, but he was also planning to flee from the previous country and to start new and fresh. 

"Why are you crying?" Jiwon worriedly asked but he couldn't bring himself to stop from smiling. He pulled Junhoe's arm towards him and encircled him with a warm embrace, "I thought I'll never see you again."

Junhoe chuckled and reciprocate the warmth Jiwon provides, he entangled his arms around him and caressed the latter's back. They share the moment of comforting silence for a while before breaking apart. Jiwon has a huge grin plastered on his face while Junhoe was still randomly mumbling whilst sniffing, "Are you sure I'm gonna find a job right away?"

Jiwon laughed at his question, he really blunt huh. "Yeah. Actually, I have a job that suits you well."

"Really??"

"Yep. As my boyfriend." Jiwon teasingly said. Junhoe throw the handkerchief across to him as they both laugh. 

"I'll gladly accept, only if you pay well." Junhoe returned as he wiped his face, "By the way, you'll gonna see this majestic face 24/7 so be ready." He winked.

"Oh please, Santa, Send help."

> _**THE END.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND I APOLOGIZE IF IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISHKDNDNSKKSKSKS AND ALSO FOR THE SUPER CONFUSING PLOT IDK WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE LMAOOOOO ANYWAYS, COMMENTS, CLARIFICATION AND VIOLENT REACTION WILL ALWAYS BE WELCOME JUST HIT ME UP✨ FOR THE NEXT AU, I'M GOING TO TRY NEW SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, LET ME KNOW :)) THANK YOU FOR READING MUWAH❤

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comment and feedbacks, either here or on my cc.
> 
> 🐥@Junbobetism


End file.
